El Arte de la Espada (No en Linea)
by Metal Warrion 190
Summary: Un versión al estilo fantasía como lo sería un buen juego mmorpg con todo y la trama intermedia de héroes y heroínas, viajando de ciudad en ciudad, eliminando monstruos y maleantes, forjando gremios y luchando por la gloria del título de campeón en cada reino o región. No relativo a SAO por ahora.
1. Chapter 1

El arte de la espada

.

.

º º º

.

.

Notas del autor:

.

.

º º º

Un versión al estilo fantasía como lo sería un buen juego mmorpg con todo y la trama intermedia de héroes y heroínas, viajando de ciudad en ciudad, eliminando monstruos y maleantes, forjando gremios y luchando por la gloria del título de campeón en cada reino o región.

.

.

º º º

.

.

Kalos, una tierra de magia aventuras y fantasía digna de los cuentos de hadas. Cuando la pequeña Serena había recién llegado aquí con su familia, había quedado encantada de los cuentos de caballeros y doncellas que tenían mucha relevancia en distintas regiones, pero sin duda las de Kalos habían sido las que más admiración habían causado. Ella tenía una fascinación por esas odiseas donde los valientes caballeros Pokemon habían salido en busca de aventuras donde luchaban contra malévolos oponentes y hacían el bien en donde quiera que iban. Por un momento de agotamiento la pequeña niña quedo dormida sobre su pila de libros de cuentos soñando y durmiendo.

.

.

.

º º º

.

.

Es el año de nuestro señor del 1200 A.A (After of Arceus) y la mágica tierra de Kalos se ve regularmente acosada por las fuerzas del caos que vienen a sembrar el temor y la desconfianza, pero para remediar estos males existen los legendarios Caballeros Pokemon…distinguidos paladines que luchan contra este caos y purifican las tierras por donde ellos transitan. Muchos de ellos son nobles jóvenes y damiselas que hacen su camino por los bosques y llanos que separan los pueblos y comunas donde la gente ordinaria lleva sus vidas lo más tranquila posible. Haciendo su vida en torno al camino con viajeros que viven de sus aventuras y que llevan consigo todo lo que son y poseen.

La vasta mayoría son personajes expresivos con gran actitud y adoradores de hacer nuevos amigos y aliados por donde transitan. Otros suelen ser más reservados, quizá la experiencia de los años o la dura vida en el campo de batalla los ah curtido hasta el punto de enterrar la mayoría de sus anhelos de juventud. Es precisamente a esta altura que nuestra historia comienza.

…

.

/

.

La bella mañana se había asentado ya en la apacible y pequeña población de Vinible, los aldeanos realizaban sus distintas labores del día a día, labrar las tierras, pastar el ganado, trabajar los telares, meter el pan a los hornos, golpear el metal, en la forja, ofrecer sus productos al mejor precio e incluso el bardo que en ocasiones hacía de vocero, rondaba la calle principal dando uso de su confiable laúd. En seguimiento algunos niños pequeños se le unían en canto a coro de la improvisada orquesta.

De entre el ajetreo y bullicio que se podría decir era mucho, una joven doncella se abrió paso entre caminantes y carretas llevando con ella una canasta la cual a una mano llevaba a su lado y en compañía venia seguida de un pequeñín Fennekin. Los ropajes de aquella doncella hacían el mejor trabajo para ocultar la gran mayoría de sus posibles señas personales, pero desde esta distancia, una podía reconocer sus bellos risos recogidos en una sola coleta de castaño tono miel que sobresalía de entre el pañuelo y sombrero que cubrían su cabeza. De mas esta decir de quien quiero hablar.

.

.

-Vamos Fenekin, mama nos espera y también el desayuno. –aquella jovencita llamo a su fiel compañero con voz jovial y suave, acogedora al oído. A su llamado la pokemon zorrito apresura su andar tras de su ama. Ella le sonrió con gran seño, sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban como zafiros, más en aquel rostro aterciopelado.

-¡Hola Serena! –una voz infantil y enormemente alegre y animosa le llamo por su nombre a lo que la aludida detuvo su caminar para notar de donde provenía dicha voz, la cual se le hacía ya familia.

-¡Hola Bonnie! – la joven castaña miro como en seguimiento del bardo que deambulaba en las cercanías y de los niños que le seguían, una pequeña de cabello rubio y ojos azules tan brillantes como los de ella, se separaba del grupo para ir en su encuentro. – ¿Pero qué haces acá Bonnie? No es muy temprano acaso para que andes por ahí jugando. –Serena pregunto a la pequeña que de hecho no acostumbraba a andar sola por ahí a pesar de que en este pueblo casi todo mundo se conocía y lo apacible que era

-Es que había oído cantar al señor Flem, el bardo, y como hoy es sábado siempre suele cantar aquellas trovas sobre los caballeros pokemon, ya sabes cómo me gusta mucho oír de sus aventuras. –Confeso la pequeñuela bastante emotiva.

-Lo dices en serio Bonnie, vaya tenia tiempo de o escuchar una trova o un soneto sobre los Caballeros Pokemon. –Serena sonó igual de emocionada que la pequeña.

-Entonces porque no vienes Serena, será divertido. –Le surgirio la niña.

-Bueno, pero primero que nada, ¿pediste permiso para salir? O te escapaste otra vez de tu hermano. –Serena retomo su sentido de madurez, acorde a su edad y pregunto inquisitivamente. Si bien le interesaba la propuesta de Bonnie mejor aclarar asunto antes de que hubiese otra cosa.

-Sí. Mi hermano está en la tienda de libros como siempre intentando averiguar más sobre lo que estudia. Papa está trabajando en la herrería como siempre, así que no estoy tan alejada de ellos como parece. –Bonnie tenia razón, tanto la herrería como la tienda de libros se ubicaban en el centro de la población y de hecho ambos edificios formaban parte de la calle principal, solo que en partes opuestas del pueblo.

-De acuerdo. –Serena suavizo su postura y le sonrió a su pequeña prima. Si, había olvidado decirlo. Serena y Bonnie eran primos y el padre de la péqueña rubia y su hermano era hermano del fallecido padre de Serena pero a pesar de la ausencia del padre ambas partes seguían unidas como familia. –En ese caso no será malo que veamos solo una trova ¿Qué no? –le pregunto con deje de duda graciosa.

-Por supuesto que no. –dijo Bonnie riendo mientras tomaba la mano de su prima y le llevaba hacia donde el espectáculo ya iba a comenzar, seguidos por Fenekin que no perdía de vista a su ama y a la pequeña niña con quien solía jugar de cuando en cuando.

.

.

Como ya era costumbre del bardo, su ocasional lugar de trabajo se ubicaba frente a la fuente central de aquella calle, donde un número más grande de transeúntes pudieran escuchar su obra y seguramente algunas monedas extras irían a sus alforjas.

Serena y Bonnie tuvieron suerte de tomar una posición conveniente cerca de la fuente, aprovechando esto para que Bonnie se sentase junto a Fenekin y ella pudiera estar de pie más o menos cómoda. Ambas juntas los presentes guardaron silencio mientras el profesional del laúd comenzó a ejecutar algunas notas melódicas que sonaron como preludio de una clásica historia de caballerangos y damiselas.

.

.

_Como verán mis pequeños, la historia de hoy nos adentra en a lo lejos más allá del crisol (sol) en las tierras lejanas donde nadie reclama, los valientes y nobles caballeros cabalgan._

_Sonoros cascos de corcel sacuden la tierra mientras los hombres de metal avanzan sin cesar, con espadas en mano y escudos a espalda cargan vitorearte hacia a gloria y la paga._

_De nobles corazones y firmes espíritus, los legendarios bendicen a estos peculiares viajeros. Los mismos que responden con honor y con gracia a sus deidades respetan y buscan en la batalla. _

.

.

No era de extrañar que tanto niños como no tan niños se sintieron de momento transportados a la aventura y la magia que solo aquellos pocos elegidos eran dignos de alcanzar. Bonnie tenía sus ojos abiertos a lo máximo mientras un brillo de ilusiones los volvía vitrales de lucero. Serena por otro lado demostraba su ilusión y asombro a su manera mientras ponía atención y cerraba los ojos de cuando en cuando intentando que su imaginación le mostrase aquellos paramos yermos y esteparios donde los legendarios caballeros batallaban contra las fuerzas del caos.

A pesar de haber leído mucho y estudiar sobre ello en sus ratos libres, Serena no encontraba forma de entender el Caos…al que tanto se temía y rehusaba. Pero cierto era que a su edad la joven no había visto a un caballero Pokemon, mucho menos a uno de esos seres del Caos que tanto se temía.

.

.

_Pero de entre los distinguidos caballeros que pesando su fuerza y coraje, son sus nobles ideales los que les hacen amigos del pueblo de los débiles y desamparados. Y su popular rostro suele sr recordado por mucho tiempo después de haberse ido estos para no volver más. _

_Mas sin embargo sabrán por lo que les cuento hoy mis niños, que esta regla no siempre es la misma. Pues en contados casos, hay aquellos caballeros podemos cuya figura heroica se ha manchado con pena, con lágrimas y con tristeza las cual nuble sus corazón deteriorando su imponente mirar. Aquellos desventurados lloran en el camino por noche y día, entregados a una enmienda que ahora parece más un castigo que un deber, y que solo luchan porque es la forma en que buscan su perdón. _

_Si, si, si…aquellos caballeros no son los mismos ya, pero tampoco se le debe temer, mentiras dirán pero yo le diré que de ellos su corazón aun brillante esta, y que solo ese brillos resaltara de nuevo tras poder limpiar ese paño de lágrimas que tanto nubla su relucir…_

.

.

El Bardo Flem seguía narrando aquella trova mientras cortaba melodías cortas pero lentas que atrapaban los sentimientos que posiblemente quería infundir en su público. Serena estaba tan adentrada en lo que el bardo narraba, que no se dio cuenta cuando Calem, un joven leñador de un ego tan grande como un machop.

-Hola Serena…que haces escuchando cuentos de niños. – Calem parloteo mientras intentaba llamar la atención de la joven, pero en cambio Serena le negó de forma diplomática.

-Calem…estoy acompañando a mi prima Bonnie, además no tiene nada de malo que uno se detenga a escuchar un poema o un verso. Sobre todo si hay romance en ellos. –De manera personal a Serena le gustaban los detalles románticos como cualquier otra jovencita de su edad.

-Venga que eres cursi –el chico se rio con gracia quien sabe si de la joven o de lo que decía. –En todo caso porque no dejas a tu primita admirando el espectáculo y vamos a pasear a los huertos o los prados. Hace tiempo que no aceptas una cita conmigo.

-La verdad…eh estado ocupada Calem, no…siempre tengo tiempo libre y de hecho ahora que lo recuerdo…la cesta. –Dijo Serena mientras miraba la cesta en sus manos. –Tengo que llevar esto con mama. –termino soltándose del cerco del joven mientras se disponía a tomar a Bonnie del brazo y salir de ahí, en parte porque de verdad se les estaba haciendo tarde y en segunda porque no estaba de humor para platicar con el chico que a veces podía demorar mucho en dejarla tranquila.

-Anda Serena…eso puede esperar…insisto…ven conmigo pasear.

-Lo siento Calem pero de hecho ya llevo prisa. Tengo e decirle a Bonnie, llevarla con mi primo Clemon y de ahí volver con mama.

-Entonces te acompaño. Puede que logre convencerte en el camino.

-Calem. Te vuelvo a repito que… -Pero lo que la joven castaña iba a decir no llego por completo a sus labios cuando un bullicio se armó en todos los espectadores que habían estado en presencia del evento. Varios de los que estaban sentados se hayan levantado y algunas mujeres, seguramente madres, hermanas o abuelas habían tomado a los niños y comenzado a retirarse del sitio. Bonnie se levantó sobre la fuente aun con Fenekin en sus brazos. La rubia miro hacia donde la multitud había aprestado y quedo impactada.

-Serena mira allá. –la rubia señalo con su mano mientras Fenekin saltaba hacia el piso con intenciones de correr hacia su ama.

.

.

Cuando la joven castaña miro hacia donde todos dirigían la mirada incluyendo su prima, obtuvo la respuesta a tan repentino suceso. Un forastero; la mejor forma en que lo describió fue tal cual una de la estrofas de aquel trovador había entonado, hecha realidad. Y es que la luz matinal se colaba entre los dos edificios de la avenida principal haciendo de fondo perfecto para la figura en sombras que venía en su dirección.

En un principio pudo haber pasado por un viajero sobre su montura de no haber sido por la luz diurna que cegaba de momento su apariencia. Sin embargo cuando las sombras se disiparon dieron por descubierto a un impensable guerrero en armadura. Su capa rojo carmesí se veía deteriorada y rasgada en varias zonas sobre todo en el filo de la capa, dando una falsa ilusión de alas demoniacas que surgían de su espalda, el viento matinal no hizo por disminuir esa tramposa finta.

Las placas de la armadura eran de un negro mate con detalles cobrizos y latonados dibujados sobre los detalles más refinados…parecidos a pokemons. Charizards rugientes salían de sus hombros listos para lanzar un ataque de fuego infernal, un Tyranitar mostraba su sardónica sonrisa y vista filosa desde el pecho de aquella armadura, Houduns ladraban ferozmente desde sus caderas mientras sus cornamentas y lomos se entretejían con el cinto y el faldar. Garras de Lucario cuyas zarpas encrespaban puños férreos se admiraban en sus manoplas de acero negro y cobre. Lordreys furiosos desafiaban a los testigos desde las rodillas de aquellas grebas mientras sobresalían de la montura, y finalmente; lo que parecía ser la cabeza de un Groudon coronaba la cabeza de la Quimera pokemon siendo la vista de su casco, cuyos ojos sobresalían fieros y mortales listos para fulminar a su enemigo. Mas sin embargo estos no eran los ojos verdaderos de aquel extraño visitante, sino que servía de visera para un sitio dentro de las fauces de la bestia, donde podía apreciarse el oscuro espacio donde seguramente aquel extraño miraba.

Sea por lo peculiar de su armadura o las condiciones tan deterioradas en las que venían, lo cierto es que aquel hombre en armadura de muerte era suficiente para estremecer a esta gente no tan acostumbrada a ver gente tan desconocida profesión, mas parecía una bestia o lo que fuese peor, un demonio del caos que venía sobre su corcel de fuego, el cual caminaba lento al mismo estilo que su amo.

Cuando deambulo hacia la avenida en dirección de la fuente, los habitantes se detuvieron o dejaron de hacer lo que estuviesen haciendo para prestar atención al extraño, algunos verdaderamente alterados por su aspecto se retiraron cuanto antes, otros más valerosos descubrieron que no era conveniente intentar siquiera ponerse en su camino…algunos de los aldeanos se hicieron a un lado dejando libre paso y un buen ancho. A fin de evitar molestarle. Las mujeres de inmediato comenzaron a musitar entre ellas, sin duda aquel visitante generaba temas y opiniones distintos en cada grupo que se formaba a su paso.

Serena miro hasta cierto punto atemorizada por la presencia de dicho extraño. Aron sin embargo decidió tomar esta, como su oportunidad para demostrarle a la gente de pueblo Vineville y sobre todo a Serena que él era un verdadero campeón. Así que dejando a la joven y su primita emprendió la marcha en un curso de intercepción.

Sea porque su ruta seguía la avenida, o por el evento que aquel bardo estaba presentando, lo cierto que el extraño pareció notar un interés en la fuente central de aquella avenida. Así fue como aquel hombre sin rostro ni nombre siguió en dirección del sitio cuando un hombre de edad relativamente joven se interpuso en su camino. Sin mayor sorpresa, detuvo el andar de su montura, sin decir nada espero una posible explicación o partida de este temerario.

.

.

-Por lo visto te gusta llamar la atención eh forastero. –Calem soltó este comentario con brazos cruzados y una pose de alarde. Aquel jinete no presto más atenciones al incauto. El casco de su armadura impedía ver cualquier posible gesto o pensamiento de ese individuo. –No te gusta hablar con las personas o crees ser muy importante para no hacerlo.

.

.

Sin darle ninguna respuesta, ese hombre de armadura dio rodeo con su caballo y siguió su paso. Calem tradujo esto como señal de reto o desafío.

.

.

-Oye espera aquí. Nadie me deja con la palabra pendiente. Me escuchas extraño, más te vale que des vuelta y contestes…-Sin embargo dicho extrae siguió su camino hasta la fuente donde los pocos que habían quedado se fueron abriendo para darle paso, cierto fue que nadie quería meterse con él. Y cierto que no querían que él se molestase con ellos. –Oye te estoy hablando, fíjate bien cuando tratas a la gente. –Calem camino hasta ubicarse a lado de la montura e iba a tomarle de una de sus botas cuando el animal del dio un relincho de alerta, y en menos de un parpadeo. El cañón de un trabuco estaba apuntando a la cara del joven leñador.

.

.

Fue entonces cuando la imprudencia del joven residente cedió, miro aquel cañón de mano mientras le seguía conforme daba un par de pasos hacia atrás, aquella arma positiva traía grabada la boca de un charizard y sus fauces abiertas representaban el caño del arma. Calem perdió todo el valor que había reunido mientras se quedaba de pie sin pensar con claridad.

.

.

-Calem ya fue suficiente. Deja en paz a ese viajero. –Una voz recia y fuerte hablo por ambas partes. El joven miro hacia donde provenía dicha voz y aquel jinete sobre su corcel volteo a mirar, sin dejar de apuntar su arma al fanfarrón. Dicha frase había sido dicha por nadie más que un hombre de cierta altura, complexión robusta y de más edad y experiencia.

-¡Papa! –Bonnie quien había estaba abrazada de Serena de inmediato salió corriendo hacia donde el su padre; el herrero del pueblo se encontraba.

-Hola nena. – Limone acaricio a su hija para luego ponerla a sus espaldas si dejar de encarar al recién llegado. –Supongo que sus intenciones son otras que simplemente venir a buscar pelea amigo. Por favor perdone la falta de madurez de este joven. Estoy seguro que podrá encontrar en Vinveille lo que necesite, pero para ello le pediré amablemente que guarde su arma, hay mujeres y niños presentes.

-Tio Limone. –Serena había ido en seguimiento de Bonnie para poder buscar refugio, cierto era que aquel extraño no era de fiar, y menos ahora que estaba armado.

.

.

A pesar de no poder entender sus gestos o expresiones, fue fácil reconocer que de acuerdo a lo que Limone dijo, él había visto en derredor. Había llegado en medio de una reunión de varias personas, entre ellas muchos niños y al menos hasta el momento nadie más estaba dispuesto a iniciar una hostilidad.

Cuando vio nuevamente al herrero que ahora no solo acunaba a su hija sino que abrazaba a una joven un poco mayor y posible hija o familiar, entendió lo que se refería. Volteo a ver al joven prepotente quien seguía mirando con ambas manos levantadas y cierta expresión de temor en sus ojos, decidió que era suficiente por ahora.

Sin decir nada retiro su arma del rostro del joven inmadura y la guardo en una funda a su espalda, tras de su capa. Miro al muchacho fijamente unos segundos, y luego volteo a mirar al herrero a quien la dio una afirmación con su cabeza para dar nuevamente marcha a su montura siguiendo su camino hacia donde había planeado pasar. Calem se quedó petrificado por varios segundos después y luego opto por irse de ahí mientras aun le quedaba dignidad

.

.

ººº

Serena estaba tan asustada cuando vio a ese hombre extraño sacar un arma y apuntar a calem, por un momento pensó lo que hubiese hecho pero afortunadamente su tío Limone apareció justo sintió tan aliviada que sin dudar fue en su encuentro junto con Bonnie cierto es que no quería saber nada de ese hombre o las intenciones que trajese. Mas su temor se hizo mayor al momento en que vio como tras reiniciar su marcha venia hacia la fuente, el corcel se detuvo, su jinete miro al bardo que había quedado sentado sobre el borde de la fuente ante la presencia de tal personaje. El pobre hombre estaba tan asustado o impactado que dejo su función a medias y la mayoría de sus "clientes" se habían ido intimidados por la presencia del titán.

El jinete miro al hombre unos momentos y después miro a de nuevo cuenta al herrero. Entonces de algún sitio oculto en sus alforjas saco una bolsa de cuero mismo que lanzo hacia el cesto donde el bardo recibía las propinas y pagas por su función.

.

.

-Lo sabía…lo sabía…-el bardo quien había visto de frente a este forastero no dudo en alabarle y sonreír tras este gesto. –Sabía que ustedes los caballeros pokemon eran nobles y de buen corazón, aun sin importar su apariencia. Gracias señor muchas gracias…-La alegría de Flem porque en dicha bolsa había más de media docena de monedas de plata y un par de doblones oro. Suficiente dinero para compensar con creses su trabajo perdido.

.

.

Calem miro esto y luego al jinete quien simplemente había desmontado y ahora sobre el suelo resultaba no dejar de ser un titán que le sacaba una considerable estatura.

La joven castaña estaba tan asustada que aun cuando Fenekin había llegado en su apoyo, ella se asustó tanto que tiro la cesta, regando las frutas y hogazas de pan que llevaba en vueltas en papel y demás artículos que traía consigo por todo el suelo en derredor.

-Hay no pero que hice… -Serena se agacho para recoger las provisiones perdidas.

En su miedo y vergüenza, Bonnie se le había sumado para recoger esas cosas lo más rápido posible y salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-Serena apúrate por favor… ¿Qué haces? Pero antes de que la joven castaña pudiera tomar una hogaza de pan que había rodado más lejos se encontró de frente con quien menos quería hacerlo. En principio voz su sombra y después unas botas de acero negro que estaba de pie a su lado. La joven levanto la vista solo para toparse con uno dichos artículo ahora en manos del forastero quien por cierto se la estaba ofreciendo.

En su pleno susto Serena se hecho hacia atrás y Bonnie quedo de rodillas mirando impresionada el tamaño de ese gigante. Este siguió mirando a las aldeanas, si bien no podía verse a primera instancia su rostro, era fácil reconocer el lenguaje corporal para entender que estaba dispuesto a ayudar a las chicas. Serena y Bonnie quedaron petrificadas y luego, sin aviso o advertencia, aquel hombre de armadura se inclinó y utilizando su capa como improvisado recipiente levanto los últimos víveres caídos incluidos la hogaza de pan. Después de ello, y una vez más había de haber ofrecido dichos artículos a las chicas, a esto ellas seguían petrificadas e incrédulas ante lo que vieron

Finalmente fue la risa ronca de Limone quien amenamente comenzó a caminar hacia su hija y sobrina. –vamos chicas, este gentilhombre se ha ofrecido a ayudarles con su problema, venga ¿Bonnie donde están tus modales? ¿Serena no debes al menos estar agradecida?

-Esto…yo, bueno…pues…ah gracias. Si muchas gracias señor. –La joven se inclinó avergonzada y temerosa de siquiera verlo de frente.

-Eh…sí, es cierto muchas gracias señor caballero. –La pequeña Bonnie imito a la perfección a su prima mayor agachado su cabeza también y juntando sus manos frente su vestidito.

-Por favor disculpe las inconveniencias forastero. No solemos tener visitas muy seguido y francamente menos alguien de su profesión. –Limone se detuvo a lado de sus hijas y frente al viajero. Este solo siguió sosteniendo los pertrechos con su capa y procedió a mirar al herrero. –Bueno supongo que ha venido de lejos, y a mis ojos entrenados que le vendría bien un trabajo o dos en su armadura. Si gusta yo puedo ayudarle con ello, a cambio de una pequeña comisión. –Ofreció sus servicios de herrería al guerrero. Finalmente aquel viajero tomo una manzana de las que había en su capa y se la ofreció a Bonnie a quien palpo en la cabeza, además de darle una moneda de oro. La niña miro con ojos radiantes el regalo, y luego al dadivoso gigante. Finalmente aquel noble enmascarado rompió el silencio. Pero fue de una forma distinta.

Sacando ko que pudo parece un libro de pastas ya roídas, abrió en alguna pagina en blanco y posterior a ello. Una especie de oligrafo antiquísimo, ciertamente mucho mas antiguo que cualquiera que Limone pudiese recordar, con las riendas de su caballo sujeta en su mano derecha y sosteniendo el libro en la izquierda trazo unos rapidos caracteres. Pareció perderse un momento. –Necesito descansar de las líneas del frente. –Fue el simple mensaje que habia escrito y luego arrancado la hoja para ofrecerla al herrero. Volvió a escribir otra y luego de arrancarla se la dio para que este la leyese.

-Eh venido por un trabajo de categoría. Se dé su trabajo y me apetecería contratar sus servicios. –La voz de Limone terminaron de expresar la idea de quien se hallaba detrás de esa armadura. –Tengo pensado poder descansar aquí un tiempo, mientras; usted repara mi armadura y armamento. Le pagare bien por un trabajo perfecto. –El mensaje fue acompañado por un sonido hueco que surgió de las cavidades de ese casco donde fauces muertas y filosas sonreían salvajemente, pero dentro de aquel metal alguien indicaba por este gruñido gutural la honestidad de negociación.

Ese rostro no era hermético, comisuras diseñadas específicamente para que su usuario pudiese ver se plasmaban en ese rostro de metal, pero dentro de esos huecos apenas y se podía distinguir algo entre el negro. Serena quien estaba detrás de su tío así como la pequeña Bonnie estaba atónitas. Este hombre no hablaba más bien no podía hablar. Y en su lugar había improvisado un método más o menos eficaz de comunicarse. Ingenioso.

-Oh pero claro que tendrá un trabajo de calidad amigo. Sé que luchadores como usted emprenden campañas prolongadas y agotadoras en todo sentido. Sus acciones son de lo más rudas y valerosas pero un buen equipo con mantenimiento eficaz y trabajo vigoroso, ayuda mucho para la vitoria.

-Lo creo. Sin embargo, mi equipo no es la única molestia que me aqueja. –Se llevó una mano al estómago –llevo días sin comer nada. –Podría pagar por una comida caliente y un sitio donde dormir –La plática por así decirlo, parecía ser algo ameno, sin olvidar que era Limone quien estaba hablando por los dos. Las chicas surgieron de su escondite por la simpe curiosidad e incluso el bardo que descansaba en la pileta prestaba de cuando en cuando un oído al par de seguir contando sus monedas por enésima vez. La gente comenzó poco a poco su rutina y la amenaza próxima de ese individuo fuereño se había disipado. Era sentir por poco, que no era una armadura infernal la que hablaba con aquel herrero y las dos niñas. Pero la gente aún se mantenía a distancia, solo por precaución.

-Con el espectáculo que mostro aquí…me temo que será algo complicado…a menos que… -Lemone vio la cesta en manos de Serena y después a la joven. –Serena hija, crees que tu madre Grace está de acuerdo en invitar a un caballero pokemon a desayunar. –Pregunto con la naturalidad que sería si el invitado fuese un familiar o alguien de toda la vida, pero este era un forastero y a pesar de lo que era, cierto que entres u aspecto y su actuar no quedaba espacio a cordialidades u honores. Obviamente la joven respondió como era de esperarse.

-Perdona…tío Lemone…de que estas hablando… -la joven olvido por completo al recién llegado y volteo a encarar a su tío con intenciones de averiguar si era cierto o si solo bromeaba.

-hehe descuida hija solo bromeaba. Lo que quiero decir es que seguramente tu querida madre estaría dispuesta a preparar una ronda extra de su peculiar platillo para nuestro visitante.

-nuestro…-Serena viro a encarar a su tío sin olvidar que cierto titán seguía ahí presente. –tío no crees que te o estas tomando muy personal. Es decir, si es un visitante y como costumbre debemos asistirle, pero… ¿Nosotros directamente?

-Oh…descuide gentil doncella. No pido mucho…solo una taza de potaje tibio y si no es mucho molestar…quizá un tazón de sopa caliente. –La armadura a sus espaldas le contesto colocando a su lado la nota donde venían estas líneas, la chica en reflejo volvió a mirarle. Estaba sonrojada y con sus ojos abiertos notoriamente sorpresivos.

-¿Lo…lo…escucho…? –La joven tartamudeo con temor. Él solo asintió.

-Por supuesto que te escucho… ¡Tonta! –Bonnie le dio un jalón a su vestido con notoria molestia. –Cualquiera en todo el sitio lo hubiese hecho.

A respuesta de su primita Serena quedo apenada de nueva cuenta. Sin saber que decir…pidió a su tío ayuda. Mas sin embargo antes de que el buen herrero pudiese hacer nada, una mano enguantada en negro metal extendió hacia ella su palma abierta mostrando unas monedas de plata. De verdad parecía que ese sujeto le gustaba regalar dinero a todo mundo.

-Perdonara mi falta de cortesía mi doncella, ¿Pero cree que esto pueda pagar una comida caliente y quizá un sitio en su establo para que pueda descansar mi montura y yo –A esto Serena terminando de leer la nota volvió a mirar a aquel hombre sin rostro, sus murmullos sin cohesión ciertamente no sonaba demasiado distorsionado para conocer si era joven o viejo.

Ante el acercamiento más directo entre ambos, el Fenekin de Serena salto al hombro de su ama, no tenía intenciones hostiles hacia su ama pero quería estar del todo seguro por si acaso. El hombre sin rostro, miro al pokemon zorrito y desviando su atención acaricio al pequeñín en su barbilla, ante el halago que este humano le hacia la pokemon salto a su brazos con un gesto notoriamente alagado.

-Vendida…mascullo serena en sus pensamientos. Que tenía este hombre que cautivaba a personas y pokemons por igual. Dinero acaso, igual podría haberlo robado o cobrado por un trabajo sucio, solo las actividades ilícitas generan mucho más dinero que cualquier profesión digna y generosa.

Fuera porque aquel viajero tuviese dotes sobrenaturales o porque pensó en voz alta, que el caballero vio en su dirección. De nueva cuenta, entonces reanudo su negocio intentando ganar algo de hospedaje con alguien de confianza del herrero. Caso contrario, tendría que buscarlo en otro lado.

-¿Esta Fenekin es suya…? es adorable. –simulo una nota mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pokemon. –¿Trato hecho? En letras grandes en una última hoja arrancada.

-¡Por supuesto que si Sr. caballero…! –Bonnie quien había visto el dinero y ciertamente otras cosas más en la montura del corcel brillo con ojos estrellados mientras tomaba lugar en la charla y agarraba la mano del caballero. –Mi prima Serena puede darle hospedaje con la tía Grace…-Afirmo como si ella fuese dueña de lo que estaba ofreciendo sin vacilar.

-¡Bonnie! –Serena refuto. Con que derecho le metía en este embrollo.

-Perfecto. En ese caso iremos primero por Clemont y los veré en casa de tu madre Serena. –Limone dijo sin más inmutación y tomando sus herramientas fue el primero en enfilar camino.

-Vamos señor es por acá. –La pequeña rubia jalo de los dedos del gigante y este a pesar de su tamaño comenzó a aminar en su dirección a pesar de llevar al Fenekin de Serena en su hombro. La joven castaña se había quedado muda después de la decisión de su tío y su prima, aquel hombre no pudo cruzar más palabras con ellas así que decidió seguirlos antes de que la dejasen sola en la calle y Calem volviese a molestar.

-Disculpe señor…usted, de casualidad tienen un…¿Nombre? –La castaña se había emparejado para tomar a Fenkin de su hombro y cargarlo ella con claro gesto de enojo.

-Si tengo nombre señorita. Mi nombre es "Cenizas". –dijo Serena al leer la nota en voz alta. El solo asintió.

-Bien caballero pokemon…no se tome las cosas tan a menas. El que mis tío y mi prima le hayan invitado, no significara que mi madre y yo estemos tan amenas de que un hombre desconocido que ni siquiera hemos visto su rostro, venga desde o sé dónde a no sé qué y con no sé qué intenciones. Este comiendo en nuestra mesa y durmiendo en nuestra casa.

-su casa…he he. Yo creí que dormiría en el establo pero si son tan gentiles… -la nota se asomo justo enfrente de la oven subrayando lo obvio

-Quiero decir, si…usted dormirá en el establo…eso dije.

-jijijiji –algo me dice que si quería decirlo. –Bonnie no pudo evitar gastarse una broma a expensas de su prima.

-¡No…quise decir eso! –Serena casi exprime a su Fenekin por esto.

-Yo creo que si…-La pequeña rubia tenia las de ganar.

-Mama…-Serena casi llora por lo que acontecía.

-El hombre acorazado por otro lado, simplemente miro hacia ambas chicas. El señor de batalla en su casco siempre seguía gruñendo, pero la comisura de sus ojos, podía apreciarse cierto brillo particular en su iris. Algo que le daba nostalgia. Parpadeo un poco y una lágrima pareció derramarse. Volteo al frente mientras llevaba los frenos de su montura y seguía al herrero con mochila al hombro. Un nuevo pueblo donde descansar. No pensó encontrar alguien tan….familiar…

.

.

º º º

.

.

Con esto damos inicio a esta serie de one shots donde se aborda la temática del estilo fantasía y aventuras. Al más puro estilo de juegos mmorpg, tal cual vimos en material reciente como el anime y manga de Sword Art Online. Así que si quieren ver como nuestros personajes pokemon enfrentan esta hazaña, sigan de cerca estas líneas.

.

.

.

**Continúe… **


	2. Chapter 2

_Saludos queridos lectores de Fanfction net. Finalmente después de tanto tiempo, después de todo lo que tuvo que suceder, me encuentro libre… ¡Al fin so y libre! Libre para vivir para crecer y para probar todo lo que la vida tiene que ofrecer. Esta euforia tiene motivo y es que a partir de hoy pueden llamarme "Señor Ingeniero" –Ok quizá es demasiado pronto pero…creo que merece la pena poder compartirlo con ustedes también aunque de eso sea irrelevante para lo que vinieron a ver, en fin. Vamos al tajo ^_^._

_Bien pensaba publicar esta entrega a inicios de Enero del 2015, pero desafortunadamente no pude tenerla preparada sino hasta ahora, espero aun siga el interés en este fic o al menos podamos darle el empuje que merece. _

_Como escritor amateur quisiera poder pasarme 22 horas al día escribiendo fics pero lamentablemente no es el caso, aun así no hay porque rendirse. Uno jamás debe hacerlo, nunca debe rendirse a los sueños y seguir luchando por alcanzarlos, eso es lo más importante del vivir. _

_En fin, me tarde más del año, en serio que no lo esperaba pero a petición de todos los fans que ya lo leyeron y me lo pidieron…reanudo esta historias para dar seguimiento y revelarles una variación significativa de la idea original. Lean y disfruten._

_._

_ººº_

_._

_**N.A:**__ como se dijo en un principio; este fic estaba inspirado originalmente como una alternativa de fantasía medieval de SAO. A pesar que el título de este fic es "El Arte de la Espada No en Línea" quizá sea mejor pensar en un titulo nuevo y más original, el cual obviamente escribiré después. Aclarando que no habrá ninguna referencia a Sword Art Online, pues este fic se enfoca mundo de fantasía meramente medieval. _

_**N.A:**__ Al seguir la premisa de mundo medieval, primero algunas cosas que deben saberse; fantasía medieval involucra aportes técnicos propios de estos mundos; la alquimia y la magia propiamente dicha, balanceado a la temática pokemon y todo lo que ello involucre. El arsenal de los personajes tiende a ir desde armas de cuerpo a cuerpo; como las espadas, hachas, lanzas y picas o alabardas, armas de largo alcance solo se limita a arcos y ballestas con una ligera mención de armas de fuego primitivas; (arcabuces o trabucos). _

_Algunos conceptos involucran el uso de pociones, conjuros o hechizos, pero la mecánica de juego no es perfecta como se ve en los RPG, sino que es más realista; no puedes decirle al enemigo que se detenga para que busques en tu mochila un elixir de salud y te lo tomes, o abras tu libro de conjuros para ver el hechizo adecuado, lo mismo para el equipamiento, solo reduciéndose a un tipo de armas para la lucha, cuerpo a cuerpo…una espada y escudo, un mandoble o un hacha y una daga, pero no los tres equipos a la vez, igualmente para las armas de largo alcance…implicando una selección estratégica del arma, sea arcabuz o ballesta pero no los dos. Igualmente el tipo de magia tiene que ser regulado, esta al ser en teoría proveniente del usuario, el mismo necesita enfocarla por uso de sus propias manos o un artilugio como un báculo o "varita mágica" para enfocar su mana o "Aura" como se maneja aquí. _

_**N.A.**__ El concepto de los pokemon toma un enfoque ligeramente distinto, al ser en teoría, seres elementales, pueden ser conjurados a la batalla por sus entrenadores o maestros. Habrá una variante de la dinámica de transporte y almacenamiento al igual que una dinámica de batalla diferente al contar al "entrenador" como un combatiente extra. Algunas otras pequeñeces y puntos a tratar se abordaran en la trama o en el epilogo de cada uno de los episodios._

_Bien dejando de lado esto, pasemos al fic y esto comenzó a así…_

.

ººº

**El Arte de la Espada "no en línea" **

**By Sato Vampire A**

**OST Intro: Pokemon 2000 "Lugia Ocarina Song"**

**OST Epic Battle: Dragonborth come´s TESV "Skyrim"**

**.**

**.**

ººº

**Capítulo I**

ººº

.

.

Año 215 de la tercera era (año 2015 A.A) El caos ha invadido Kalos y con ello, una serie de amenazas potenciales habían tomado por asedio a los habitantes de las diferentes comarcas de la misma, la región enfrenta una encrucijada, el "Caos" mismo había prometido cubrir de carmesí esta región. El caos; aquella amenaza casi desconocida que había surgido desde la disformidad del mundo distorsión y por sus portales trasdimensionales, una horda de fieros y abominables pokemon habían desfilado hacia este mundo, aquellos pokemon entre comillas, recibían un tipo en especifico, ya conocido por los antiguos Elders mucho antes de Regigias; los tipo Siniestro, los tipos oscuro, entre los que podrían destacar aquellos que traían la muerte y la depravación; los tipo fantasma, materializados en este plano como una facción oscura. Lo peor de todo…no estaban solos…junto a ellos; una legión de criaturas de horror, habían entrado a Kalos, y sumergido en sus bosques y caminos, esperando apoderarse lentamente de la toda la provincia.

A pesar del riesgo que esto significaba, lo cierto es que la misma región se encontraba en el momento menos oportuno para que se suscitasen estos hechos. La legión imperial, quizá la única fuerza militar externa capaz de otorgar una verdadera solución al problema, se encontraba sosteniendo una guerra sin cuartel, contra la más poderosa de las facciones que disputaban el control por Kalos; los llama carmesí. Esta facción, luchaba bajo el ideal de independencia de Kalos, mientras que la Legión insistía que Kalos ya era parte del imperio y que debía de obedecer las reglas del mismo.

Todo esto había terminado por sumir a Kalos en la guerra civil, pues además de estos grandes colosos, también estaban las diversas facciones insurreccioncitas que pretendían obtener poder y beneficio propio, cosechado el miedo y la desconfianza de la gente indefensa que viven en estos paramos.

Con los contendientes a la espera del pretexto perfecto para convertir Kalos en el campo de batalla de este gran conflicto, quizá pocos toman en cuenta que es al Caos mismo, al que se debería de tomar en consideración como enemigo común, pues su derrota o victoria será el que marcara el orden futuro de la región y sus habitantes.

Por si no fuese poco, los problemas de la región afectaban a todos los niveles, siendo que los caminos se volvieran menos seguro para su recorrido, gracias a numerosos saqueadores y bandoleros siendo un asecho constante para quienes se aventuran más allá de la seguridad de las aldeas y por si esto fuese poco, muchos podemos habían caído en poder del caos y se han vuelto una amenaza por sí mismos y para los habitantes que claman por su seguridad y supervivencia cada vez se ven menos libres de poder llevar a cabo sus apacibles vidas.

Para resistir a este caos, para vencerle o cuando menos hacerle frente, es necesario conocer al caos cara a cara y nadie mejor…para dar fe de ello, que los legendarios caballeros pokemon, jóvenes y jovencitas que son luchadores por la paz y la justicia. Figuras de leyenda, con un estatus casi mítico…sin embargo…incluso ellos mismos siguen siendo solo eso; jóvenes casi niños que enfrentan al mal encarnado, uno que recientemente ha tomado formas menos comprensibles, siendo cada encuentro más letal que el anterior y con un número de bajas en aumento. Ahora los gremios de caballeros pokemon se ven más y más agobiados ante las numerosas batallas mientras sus hermanos caídos siguen aumentado

En este conflicto la balanza va mediando ligeramente hacia el mal, pero a fin de cuentas, no deja de ser una lucha emparejada. Es aquí donde se revela el verdadero desenlace, quizás…no importa el numero o la fuerza ni menos el objetivo que todos ellos buscan, este conflicto será definido, por la aparición de aquel "llamado" (elegido) que se supone, pondrá fin al empate y privilegiara la victoria a los grupos que él vea convenientes.

Sin embargo, aquel elegido aun se mantiene oculto, escondido en algún lugar de Kalos esperando quizás a darse cuenta siquiera de su destino. Siendo quizá ajeno al rol importante que va a desempeñar a futuro, puede ser entonces que no le quede más que seguir adelante, abrirse paso en este mundo que es ahora el que lo definirá como salvador…o verdugo.

.

.

ººº

.

.

En un campo de batalla lejano…un grupo de figuras hicieron aparición, sobresaliendo de entre la niebla matinal mezclada con el humo de las llamas ahora casi extintas…los pastizales quemados apenas hacen algo por distorsionar la imagen fría y muerta de ese sitio. El grupo de sombras se desplaza mientras abren la formación dentro de lo que parece ser las ruinas de un fuerte o fortaleza en medio de este paramo inhóspito, las sombras dan paso a un grupo de los legendarios caballeros pokemon, mismos que son acompañados por sus fieles amigos que les siguen formando así un destacamento de humanos y pokemons, mismo que toma las precauciones, ingresaban por la puerta principal.

El interior del patio principal huele a acero, fuego y muerte, los cuerpos de sus colegas yacen por el suelo, señal de una lucha perdida, todos ellos murieron a lado de sus pokemons. Haciendo lo menos posible su reacción ante la matanza, los caballeros tomaron posición para asegurar el sitio. Una vez establecido el perímetro, dieron ingreso al fortín, descubriendo los restos de otra lucha perdida, varios defensores entre los que se hallaban camaradas realmente jóvenes se hallaron muertos apenas intentando esgrimir sus armas cuando la muerte cayó sobre ellos. Esta era una verdadera carnicería. Si bien, lo anterior era perturbador fue la fuerza de voluntad y su sacro deber lo que les insto a seguir adelante.

La figura líder…una guerrera de armadura plateada y tela blanca iba a la cabeza guiando a sus hermanos de la batalla, usando un peculiar yelmo que a pesar de proteger su cabeza, dejaba salir dos trazas o mechones de cabello castaño claro semi-rojizo, mismo que caían a los lados de su máscara de batalla, una careta que protegía su rostro y con ello su identidad ante nosotros, pues esta solo cubría de la nariz hacia arriba de su rostro.

Ella portaba una lanza y una espada corta, la mima lanza era más parecida a una alabarda y además de ello portaba un estandarte, mismo que hacía de bandera. Esta arma doble iba al frente lista para asestar el primer golpe, sin embargo no hubo nada hasta el momento, su pokemon acompañante; una Glaceon equipada con una coraza de cuero y tela rojiza, se mantenía en guardia, no percibía nada, no había señas de peligro al parecer, sin embargo y a pesar de la protección, la pokemon reacciono con furia y temor enjaulado casi en el acto, mientras su colega humana en alerta centro su atención en la dirección donde la Glaceon había gruñido y empuñando su alabarda, ambas encararon hacia una de las salidas a un segundo patio, donde la niebla cubría por completo la vista más allá del arco de esta entrada, la espesura de la misma niebla le impedían ver o apreciar que era lo que ahí se ocultaba.

Tomando cautela de sus armas y con su Glaceon prácticamente intimidada, la más que alerta caballero pokemon avanzo a la entrada. Pasos atrás sus compañeros llegaron…listos para enfrentar cualquier enemigo que estuviera escondido entre las sombras y penumbras.

Ella se acerco a la entrada. Tras de su careta plateada, sus ojos azul zafiro resaltaron con valor pero sobre todo con cautela y porque no decirlo, miedo, a pesar de ser una mujer de batalla, hasta ella misma se había amedrentado después de lo que vio en el campo de batalla. Tenía conocimiento de lo esas cosas hacían a sus enemigos, de lo que muchos supervivientes relataron intentando no perder el juicio. Ella dio un paso sobre el primer escalón en dirección a la puerta, entonces…de entre la neblina que cubría ese sitio dos candiles infernales aparecieron…claramente un par de enormes ojos rojizos fulminantes y de gran tamaño se vieron aparecer. Acto seguido, un rugido bestial y unas descomunales fauces color acero oscurecieron toda vista de aquella escena.

.

.

ººº

.

.

El grito desesperado de aquella joven campeona se escucharon distantes y en forma de un eco propio de haber sucedido en una caverna, fue todo lo que se pudo escuchar en la mente de un solitario caballero pokemon que despertó de sobresalto con una de sus dagas listas para asestar el golpe a quien quiera que estuviera amenazando su integridad, sin embargo…solo las brasas radiantes y los leños crujientes de una chimenea le devolvieron la vista de la realidad, entonces fue cuando aquel hombre miro en su derredor, dándose cuenta de donde se encontraba. Era el comedor de la casa donde aquella joven y su madre la había dado cobijo, en nada más que una pequeña villa lejos del frente, conocida como Vaneville.

Después de cerciorarse que no había nadie ahí y que todo lo demás había sido solo una pesadilla o un recuerdo en la forma de un mal sueño, devolvió su hoja a la funda en su armadura y sin mayor reparo se dejo caer nuevamente sobre su improvisada cama en la alfombra al frente de la chimenea. Este era el único lugar en la casa donde la dueña y administradora del ayuntamiento de Vaneville; Grace Ivonne, le había permitido descansar, claro igual después de haberle pagado una sustancial suma de oro, claro que…fue su hija Serena quien había dictado el sitio donde pasaría la noche y cierto es que hasta habían retirado todo objeto de valor que el mismo pudiese llevarse a mitad de la madrugada. Aparentemente la jovencilla se muestreaba muy intimidada o porque no, asustada.

La reacción de temor de parte de la chica, lo considero preventivo mas de parte de su hija aunque incensario para él, después de todo…él no necesitaba más dinero del que llevaba…por increíble que sonaba; el asesinar criminales y bandoleros era más redituable y mejoraba su reputación. El buen karma era sinónimo de contribuciones y regalos de Arceus y sus pequeños legendarios. Por su parte, él había sido siempre una "buena" persona, quizá no un gran amigo o una figura pública que fuese querido por muchos, sin embargo tampoco era un monstruo que hacia mal a quien tuviese enfrente.

El karma era quizá lo único que tenia ahora…además de su deber, el cual ya no sabía si era un verdadero deber o una condena. El dolor del pasado retorno a su mente, logrando que sus ojos derramasen lagrimas por acción del recuerdo. Estas fueron disimuladas por la máscara de Hierro misma que remplazaba a su armadura así como el atuendo con pinta de espectro más que cazador o viajero. La máscara le daba un aire aún más misterioso, como si al ponerse su armadura, él tomase la fuerza y poder de ese aquella quimera pokemon.

Quizá era incomoda pero de acuerdo a su criterio no quería bajar la guardia y revelarse ante los demás. A modo de disipar sus lágrimas sin tener que retirársela, opto por voltearse a ver el fuego arder, dejar que sus lágrimas corrieran por su rostro. Su mente le llevo de vuelta a esa mañana cuando arribo a esta aldea con intenciones de buscar en ella refugio y provisiones.

.

ººº

.

Una vez tranquilizadas las cosas en Vaneville, Meyer el herrero escolto al caballero pokemon acompañado de su hija y sobrina hacia su taller. La sorpresa del hijo mayor del herrero cuando fue interrumpido por la inesperada aparición del anónimo caballero, el cual solo había sido conocido como "Ashes" quien ingreso por la entrada del taller, siendo tan alto como el herrero, no encontró problema en acomodarse dentro del sitio. El primogénito de Meyer, Clemont; un joven erudito con mucha habilidad y que emulaba el oficio de su padre, quedo maravillado ante la armadura del caballero, de más esta decir que estaba agradecido de poder trabajar en la reparación de la misma.

Por su parte, Bonnie y Serena se encontraban en el recinto principal que servía de armería. Bonnie estaba sentada en un banco mientras balanceaba las piernas de adelante hacia atrás, intentando matar el aburrimiento antes de ir a casa de la tía Grace, Serena por su parte se sentía incomoda, ella estaba recargada de la barra o mostrador donde su tío solía comerciar con los potenciales clientes. Si uno lo observaba detenidamente la tienda de su tío no era muy distinta, a la de otros mercantes de la aldea, el único detalle era que la mercancía eran; espadas, escudos, hachas y flechas entre otros, también tenía algunas armas de fuego, un arcabuz tan pesado que podría servir como porra de guerra.

A Serena no le gustaba estar rodeada de estos artilugios de mal agüero, si era cierto que en estos tiempos lo mejor era estar prevenido, su madre incluso tenia a la mano una daga forjada por su cuñado así como un par de arcos de caza, uno de los cuales, Serena utilizaba para practicar, principalmente para matar el tiempo o como una disciplina que no estaba de mas cuando alguna eventualidad se presentase.

Serena miro a Bonnie, tenía cierta curiosidad en la pequeña, pues más allá de asustarse tanto como le había pasado a ella por la presencia de este desconocido, ella al contario se mostraba alegre y admirada, lo mismo se vio de parte de Clemont que tras superar su gran asombro por el caballero, se vio más llevadero una vez que él y su padre estaban "conversando" con el nuevo cliente.

.

.

-Bien…por lo que veo hay algunas abolladuras y remaches reventados, también unas correas que ya se desgastaron. –Meyer termino de examinar el equipo del mismo de su cliente, ellos se encontraban dentro en el taller, por lo que solo sus voces podían ser vistas por la joven

-No se preocupe señor. Su armadura estará en las mejores condiciones una vez logremos corregir esas abolladuras desaparecerá y las placas estarán tan firmes y relucientes que parecerán nuevas. –Clemont expreso su opinión respecto a la tarea de reparación.

-Estoy seguro que el precio estará más que adecuado. –Meyer pregunto al caballero, esperando su respuesta. –Muy bien, eso es un "si" entonces. –El anónimo era obviamente incapaz de decir palabra alguna, obviamente tenia a la mano su estupendo artilugio para escribir y comunicarse sin necesidad de palabras.

-Tendrá que retirarse la armadura. –Fue la siguiente conclusión de los dos expertos. –No estoy seguro cual es su preocupación, es decir, nadie en este sitio le hará daño además de que puedo ofrecerle un equipamiento alterno para poder deambular por la villa si aun tiene prejuicios a no ser visto por las chicas hahahaha. –Meyer explico la necesidad de retirar la armadura puesto que no iba a ser posible trabajar sobre ella siendo usada por el caballero. –Eh no estoy seguro de que eso sea lo conveniente, en todo caso…pero si quiere mi recomendación puede hacer el resto de sus transacciones y volver aquí en la tarde, servirá para que termine unos de mis encargos y pueda seleccionar el acero adecuado para remplazar las placas dañadas. –Recomendó nuevamente el herrero. Aparentemente tuvo una respuesta positiva de parte de su cliente Meyer acepto el trato y luego de unos minutos más, Clemont apareció por el portal que conectaba el taller con la tienda, el joven artesano del hierro estaba vistiendo una especie de túnica de trabajo con cuero curtido en una especie de coraza, siendo un patrón de colores marrón y gris así como algo de colores ligeramente beige. Su túnica no era un traje completo, cubría principalmente su torso y sus brazos además de una capucha de cuero seguramente para proteger su cabeza como si fuese un casco.

-Hola Serena…hola Bonnie, tienen unos minutos libres. Vamos a acompañar al caballero pokemon a buscar sitio en una posada y a vender algunos de sus trofeos, quizá puédanos ver algo exótico traído de las líneas del frente. –Clemont tenía una sonrisa socarrona que dejaba en claro aún tras sus anteojos de armazón de hierro templado. –¿Vienen con nosotros? –El genio rubio pregunto. Bonnie se sumo de inmediato pero Serena se vio un poco menos disponible.

-Vamos Serena, es un caballero Pokemon. Tienes idea de cuantas veces podremos ver uno aquí en Vaneville. Bonnie estaba prácticamente jaloneando del vestido de su prima.

-Definitivamente no, no estoy loca para acompañarlos con ese extraño. Vayan ustedes si así lo desean. –En definitiva ella estaba nerviosa, su enojo emulado lo escondía.

-Parece que no tendrá de venir Bonnie. –Dijo Clemont un tanto decepcionado.

-Bueno si tú insistes. En fin…vamos hermanito, nuestro invitado necesita un lugar donde quedarse, estoy segura que le va a gustar la casa de la tía Grace, ella no cobra mucho por hospedaje y además tendrá comida incluida. –La pequeña vocecilla de Bonnie le siguió detrás cuando esta iba rumbo a donde era la salida del taller, obviamente Serena al percatarse de ello entendió donde iba este asunto.

-¡Esperen! ¡¿A dónde van…?! –Serena dijo de inmediato al momento de percibir que ese hombre pisaría su sacrosanta casa.

.

ººº

.

Uno podía sentir algo parecido a lo hilarante cuando acompañado de estos jóvenes y la pequeña niña hizo su recorrido por el resto de Vaneville lo más ameno posible, y a su lado los lugareños, principalmente los mercantes se mostraron un poco más gratos a disponer de sus ofertas y acceder a negociar. Al final del día, pudo conseguir un botín sustancial, suficiente para compensar el gasto por restaurar su armadura, alimentar y cuidar de su montura y poder conseguir suficiente comida y alojamiento. Al final de ese día con su botín ya repartido y visto para buscar asilo, habían vuelto con Meyer.

Desprenderse de la armadura no fue fácil, no porque estuviese pegada a su cuerpo sino porque había pasado mucho tiempo con ella que ya la sentía parte de sí mismo. Era totalmente diferente poder sentirse tan…desprotegido. Lo único que se logro compensar ello fue una vieja capucha que Meyer pudo prestarle principalmente para proteger su identidad o su apariencia.

Técnicamente fue Meyer el único que lo vio tal cual era debajo de ese mascara de acero y hierro, recordar cuando el herrero reacciono en un principio, le llevo a considerar ciertamente la idea de descubrirse frente a los demás habitantes de la comunidad o del grupo de jovencitos…Sin duda alguna no podría esperar menos sorpresa de ello. Lo idóneo sería mantenerse al margen y ser anónimo, nada ganaría si el prejuicio lograse dominar por sobre los ideales que la armadura y el titulo implicaba.

-Sera mejor mantenerse al margen. –Dijo esto para volver la vista hacia arriba e intentar dormir un poco. Lagrimas derramadas se colaron por una rendija de su casco, mientras estrujaba un collar tan peculiar en su mano derecha.

.

ººº

.

La mañana había sido grandiosa y Vaneville se volvía a repetir la monótona y tranquila rutina del despertar y dar inicio a las actividades diarias. En la casa de la líder Grace, la madre de Serena había descendido segunda por una adormecida joven que estaba quejándose por lo incomodo de dormir a sabiendas de tener a un extraño en casa. Sorpresa las de ellas, ver al mencionado visitante ausente de donde debería estar, justo en el tapete frente a la chimenea.

.

.

-¿Donde estará? –Grace estaba realmente sorprendida, esperaba quizá que el pobre hombre pudiese disfrutar más de ese "cómodo" lugar a tener que pasar la noche a la intemperie. –Se habrá ido acaso…

-Si es así, espero que no se haya llevado nada. –Serena contesto mucho más conforme de eso y también inspeccionando los alrededores en busca de lo que pudiese hacer falta.

-Serena entiendo tu preocupación pero ten en cuenta que es un auténtico caballero pokemon. Si no hubiese sido así no lo hubiera dejado quedarse.

-Mama…yo sé tanto como tu sobre los caballeros pokemon, y créeme que aunque ella nunca ha visto uno, puedo decirte que ese no lo es. Mira lo que te digo, se ha ido y solo Arceus sabe si no se llevo nada.

-Hija… –El golpe de un hacha sobre la madera afuera de la casa detuvo su discusión. Madre e hija se detuvieron viéndose fijamente…entonces las dos salieron de inmediato por la puerta principal solo para averiguar quién era el autor de los golpe de hacha. El mismo hombre en capucha se encontraba cortando madera en el tronco de base que se encontraba ahí mismo, normalmente era Grace quien hacia estas labores puesto que su hija ocasionalmente no era muy diestra con el hacha. Sin embargo, ahí estaban la pila de tronco que hace unos días estaba ahí, ahora cortados para hacer leños suficientes para varios días. Ashes puso el ultimo tronco cuando percibió la presencia de madre e hija, al darse vuelta se topo con las mujeres, no sabía que decir no podía decir nada, simplemente se limito a asentir señalando también a la pila de leños.

-Muchas gracias…ha sido de ayuda habernos hecho ese favor. ¿Pero desde qué hora se encuentra cortando? –Grace pregunto examinando el motón de leña así como al mismo que sostenía el hacha contra el tronco. –vaya seguro que con esto se ha ganado el desayuno. Porque no termina con eso y viene a acompañarnos, seguro que no le caerá mal comer algo antes de partir. –Grace se mostro condescendiente con el guerrero. Este asintió siendo que no quería que le viesen el rostro, la capucha así como la máscara hacia un trabajo pasable. –Tengo una idea, que le parece si mi hija Serena le cocina algo, ella cocina tan bien como yo.

-¡Mama! ¿De que estás hablando...? ¿Porque tengo que hacerlo yo? –Serena reclamo obviamente resaltada de tener que prepararle algo de comer a este caballero. Bueno según ella no era mejor que cualquier forajido que intentaba ganarse la confianza de sus víctimas.

-Serena, donde están tus modales. –Grace se mostró seria frente a su hija. Posteriormente fueron interrumpidas por el mismo hombre que ahora entregaba una nota a Grace. Ella la tomo y procedió a leer, de hecho no sería la primera vez, ya antes había visto al caballero y su peculiar modo de comunicarse. –_Sería un gran placer poder degustar de la comida de su hija. Serena…no tengo ninguna intención mal habida. ¿Crees que si mis intenciones fueran otras…habría esperado que ustedes despertasen…?_ –Sea porque en cierto punto no le gustaba la mentalidad de la joven o solo por el hecho de sentirse menos mal debido al prejuicio de la joven, el punto fue que dejase claro a la joven que no era una amenaza.

-¡Como se atreve! –Serena se acerco a encarar al mismo hombre.

-¡Serena por favor! Tú también diste pie a esto. Deja de ser egoísta con alguien que no ha dado fundamentos a ello. Muestra algo del respeto que te eh enseñado. –Grace estaba enojada y avergonzada por el comportamiento de su hija.

-¡Madre…! –A final de cuentas "Ashes" opto por dejar las cosas como estaban, sin necesidad de confrontar más a madre e hija. Le extendió otra nota a Grace, instándole a tomarla para que le diese lectura.

-_Por favor imploro sus disculpas, no era mi intención ofender a nadie. Gracias por la comida y el refugio señora Yvonne. Si disculpa iré a empacar mis cosas. _–Acto seguido, Grace miro a Ashes quien asintió dando una reverencia para dirigirse hacia el establo donde su montura se encontraba resguardado. A pesar de que en un principio, ambas no dijeron nada. Serena finalmente decidió volver a la casa.

-Bien hasta que por fin se retira. Finalmente volverá la normalidad a nuestro pueblo. –Serena escondió su temor en enojo bien simulado.

-¡Serena! –Grace dijo con mucho enojo. –¡Esa no es forma de tratar a un caballero! ¡Tienes siquiera idea de lo muchos que esos hombres y mujeres sufren por mantener la estabilidad y paz en la región!

-¡Mama! Te creería si ese hombre fuese un autentico caballero. –Serena se defendió con claro alza en la voz, haciendo que fuese audible para aquel caballero.

-Qué derecho tienes para decidir si es o no un caballero Pokemon. En todo caso lo sea o no. Es un viajero y por norma se le debe de ayudar. –Grace expuso el segundo caso, un viajero debe ser bien recibido, claro mientras este mantenga una buena conducta y no incurra en actos delictivos.

-Un caballero Pokemon no estaría hasta acá madre, ellos cabalgan en los lejanos paramos cerca de las líneas. Dime que haría por acá en Vaneville en medio de Kalos.

-Si tuvieras un poco de humildad y tolerancia…comprenderías las cosas Serena. No pensé que fueses tan injusta. –Grace dijo esto mientras veía como el mismo hombre sacaba su montura del establo y comenzaba a prepararlo para la partida. –Hablaremos de esto después. –Grace fue a hablar con el caballero dejando a Serena entrar a la casa. Ella no le dio importancia, cerrando la puerta procedió a dirigirse a la cocina con el fin de preparar el desayuno.

Ashes había sacado a su montura del establo y comenzaba a ensillarlo, colocarle las alforjas y las mochilas que llevaba encima. Estaba asegurando los cintos cuando Grace le interrumpió

-Por favor perdone a mi hija buen caballero…es obvio que aún le faltan mucho que aprender. –Grace se disculpo en nombre de su hija. –De verdad espero que tenga un buen camino. –En respuesta Ashes soltó las riendas del Tauros para prestarle atención. Cruzo miradas para luego entregarle otra nota. –_Descuide, lo entiendo. Puede que en otra ocasión ella lo haga. _–Fue la respuesta en papel que dejo escrito en la nota. Grace finalmente miro al hombre de frente, puede que esa máscara de hierro y la capucha infundiesen cierto temor, pero…eran los ojos enmarcados, mismos que le revelaban la naturaleza del hombre debajo del acero; sus ojos eran marrones, expresivos y con mas humanidad que la que la misma mujer pudiese recordar, si. Seguro la mirada era la idéntica a la de cualquier guerrero que hubiese visto cosas mas allá de su entender, pero también podía ver en esos ojos…la mirada, de un joven…un niño si ella pudiese darse el lujo de concluir, quizá tan joven como su hija. Después de haber cruzado miradas el caballero ensillo su montura y procedió abandonar la residencia Vaneville, aun tendría que atender algunos negocios más en la villa así que posiblemente andaría por ahí una horas más. Grace lo miro partir…se preguntaba…si aquel guerrero era tan joven como sus ojos lo mostraron…que camino había tomado para convertirse en este defensor de los oprimidos. Quizá…el merito o no de las hazañas pesara pero también lo era el otro lado del "septim".

-Que Arceus te guarde en tus batallas hijo. –Grace recordó cuando su propio esposo partió a la guerra dejándole para no volver jamás, ella tuvo un recuerdo de su esposo y no pudo evitar una lagrima de sentimiento, quizá este hombre no era como su esposo pero sin duda había sufrido lo mismo o incluso peores cosas, pero no era excusa para justificar el comportamiento de Serena, definitivamente tendría que enseñarle a su querida hija una lección o dos de humildad.

.

ººº

.

Serena se encontraba recolectando materias primas en uno de los campos circundantes de la aldea. Vaneville no tenía murallas la población era pequeña y su ubicación geográfica no indicaba que fuese un objetivo de importancia. Como las principales escaramuzas que se Vivian en Kalos, provenían en las zonas más ajetreadas o de más importancia estrategia, ya sea militar o política, la aldea en sí, encontraba seguridad dentro de su debilidad. Claro que eso ultimo no era muy importante para la joven de cabellos amielados, más importancia o peso le daba al hecho de que su querida madre le hubiese castigado de una forma tan injusta, a criterio de ella claro está: Enviada a los campos de las afueras a recolectar ciertas materias primas, en forma de frutos silvestres, maderas, raíces flores y plantas varias así como algo de resinas y fibras vegetales. Grace los usaría para producir una determinada cantidad de consumibles que basan desde pigmentos para lienzos hasta obtener elementos para alquimia.

A criterio de Serena, ella no entendía porque la actitud de ser tan caritativo con aquel desconocido. Ella no tenía más que desconfianza sobre todo porque ese caballero no calzaba con el arquetipo que la joven Serena se había hecho a base de tantas historias de fabula, mismas que había leído o escuchado de libros de cuento o de los bardos y según ella, un auténtico caballero pokemon no entraría como un huésped no deseado, menos usando una armadura como esa y aún menos, asustando a los transeúntes para luego querer comprar a los crédulos con oro de dudosa procedencia. Ciertamente Serena había sido hasta un punto, testaruda pero bueno, su madre le había impuesto un castigo, por lo tanto; sea o no aquel forastero, un auténtico caballero pokemon, eso era redúndate ahora. Estaba castigada y tenía una tarea que cumplir.

Con esfuerzo Serena corto las últimas motas de algodón que dieron fin a una de sus últimas tareas que su madre, este lo usaría para refinar un buen lienzo. Lo monto en el carro de dos ruedas y pasando al frente del mismo, comenzó a jalarlo de vuelta a la casa de su madre, más precisamente al taller que tenían a un lado, siendo el tiempo de traslado de unos veinte minutos sin carga, por lo que el resultado se volvió el triple de pesado.

-Esto es injusto Fenekin. –Serena se quejo de esto con la única amiga que le escuchaba en estos momento; la pokemon zorrito le había acompañado principalmente para protegerla, pero viendo la situación, dudaba que un pokemon salvaje apareciera por el camino o en los campos, después de todo, aunque la situación había sido algo…difícil, los pokemon solían arreglárselas para prosperar de una forma más eficaz que las personas. Claro que lo mejor era prevenir que lamentar.

-¡Fee! –la pokemon respondió mientras daba un recorrido en torno a la carretilla que Serena se preparaba a jalar.

-Sí. Y todo por culpa de ese forastero. –Por encima vez Serena parecía desfogar sus problemas achacándole la causa al mencionado visitante. –Por mi podría simplemente irse y no volver jamás. –Serena dio un tirón con todas sus fuerzas y el carro de mano jalado por ella comenzó a seguirla por el camino. –Vamos Fenekin ya es tarde y mama no va a esperar todo el día. –En realidad no sería más del medio día pero con la rigurosidad de Grace, era obvio que la joven Serena iba a tener mucha más tarea si seguía demorando.

.

ººº

.

El camino había sido el más corto y aun así no había recorrido mas allá de la mitad cuando Serena tuvo que parar para darse un respiro. Dio unos sorbos de agua a su saco de cuero relleno de agua, una improvisada y bien recibida cantimplora, antes de proceder a retomar la rutina un ruido llamo su atención y la de su Fenekin. La joven se prestó a la defensiva desenfundando la daga que llevaba consigo esperando de donde el ataque proviniera. Sin embargo antes que algo pasara, Fenekin cambio su postura y semblante moviendo ahora la cola de lado a lado y ladrando de gusto.

-Serena ¿Eres tú? –De entre los matorrales de considerable altura, Clemont; el primo de Serena apareció llevando consigo una bolsa de cuero a su hombro y vistiendo un traje de expedición por así decirlo; botas de cuero de media rodilla, una toga con largo faldar y una capucha que cubría su cabello rubio mientras sus lentes de armazón de hierro seguían en su lugar, guantes de piel de color marrón protegían sus manos de las espinas y las picaduras de las plantas y alimañas correspondientes.

-Clemont…por el amor a Arceus ¿Qué haces fuera del camino? Que no sabes que puede ser peligroso. –Serena intento ocultar su miedo con falsa preocupación y molestia, claro que su primo aparte de notarlo, no pretendía ponerse a discutir con ella.

-Bueno Serena de hecho andaba buscando raíces, plantas y zetas, materiales que pueden servirme en mi laboratorio de alquimia. –El joven Clemont respondió mientras abría su morral para mostrarle los frutos de su colecta. –Mira; raíces de árbol de abeto, corteza de ciprés y zetas de campo entre otros. –Repaso su colecta.

-Ya me di cuenta de ello. –Serena se mostro un poco renuente a ver dichos ingredientes y menos imaginar donde metería las manos su primo a fin de obtenerlos.

-De hecho iba a la ciénaga del sur a por algunos otros ingredientes, no espere verte por aquí menos a esta hora. –Clemont argumento debido a que su prima se encontraría en el telar del taller de Grace a estas horas.

-Ah sí, dile mi madre del porque me encuentro aquí jalando esta carreta como si fuese un Agron. –la joven protesto debido a su situación actual.

-Bueno la verdad no sé qué decirte Serena, no eh visto a la tía Grace desde ayer que llevamos al caballero pokemon a tu casa.

-No me recuerdes a ese forastero… ¿De acuerdo Clemont? –Serena refuto molesta. –Desde que vino aquí…solo ha sido el caballero esto el pokemon el otro y no dejan de hablar de él.

-Vamos Serena no te enojes, además… ¿Que pasa contigo? Se supone que a ti te gusta todo lo relacionado a los caballeros pokemon. Porque ese cambio de actitud Serena. ¿Tú no eres así?

-Porque ese hombre, sea quien sea no es un caballero pokemon, no lo es Clemont. –Ella exclamo iracunda.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que no lo es? Vamos ¿Tu lo viste sacar esos artilugios y esas armas y la armadura…? –Su primo le listo algunos de los ejemplos a tomar.

-Ese es el problema Clemont. Todos ustedes están tan ilusionados con esa armadura, la montura y la actitud de pocas palabras…que no ven lo real. El hombre oculta su rostro detrás de una máscara, se niega a hablar y no hace más que hacerse pasar por un buen samaritano. ¿Quién puede decir que el traer todo eso encima lo vuelve un autentico caballero? Igual puede ser un mercenario o un bandolero con suerte o quizás un desertor de algunos de los gremios o incluso de la legión. –Serena expreso su desconfianza total hacia ese forastero. Su punto principal, que no aparentaba ser lo que pretendía ser. O lo que decía ser.

-Esa forma de ver las cosas suena muy pesimista viniendo de ti, Serena. Estas haciendo prejuicios sin detenerte a ver las cosas con cierta lógica. Piénsalo, Ese hombre aun cuando no fuese un caballero pokemon, demostró ser al menos una persona que prefería las palabras a las armas. –Clemont expuso su perspectiva ante Serena. – ¿Tienes idea del tipo de pillos que uno puede encontrar solo en una villa como Vaneville? –El chico hizo este comentario muy al aire sin saber lo que pasaría a continuación.

.

.

Sin haberlos invocado y sin ser ave de mal agüero, las palabras de Clemont fueron suficientes para que la mala suerte les cállese en ese mismo momento. Antes de que ambos chicos pudiesen darse cuenta siquiera, un cuarteto jóvenes rufianes claramente del tipo de abusivos que andaban en grupo, saltaron al camino rodeando a Serena y a Clemont, Sorpresa más grande fue averiguar quiénes eran estos mismos.

-Vaya vaya mira que tenemos aquí. –Sorpresa de Serena no fue quizá tanta al ver que el líder de los cuatro era el mismo Kalem que les dirigía tal cual malhechor líder. –Pero si son Serena la hija de la alcaldesa y…su primo….el cuatro ojos, hijo del herrero.

-¿Kalem que significa esto? –Serena demando una respuesta, obviamente el pillo leñador no le daría una agradable respuesta.

-¿No es obvio Serena? Habías estado quejándote de tu dantesco esfuerzo al cargar con todo ese material. ¿Por qué no….te libras de esa carga y dejas que nosotros la llevemos a un lugar donde pueda ser de beneficio para una noble causa…digamos nosotros? –A su seguir las voces de Tierno y Trevor se le unieron en risas acompañados por la cuarta integrante. Una joven chica, de a lo mucho un par de años menos que Serena.

-¿Vaya Serena…te convertiste acaso en una mula pokemon? –Sana, la joven de tez bronceada le encaro, ágil y delgado cuerpo enmascaraban una engañosa habilidad y sigilo.

-¿Sana…tú dejaste de ser…una fiera salvaje? –Serena no vacilo. Lo cierto es que estaba aterrada, aun cuando el potencial problemas fuese Kalem, Serena no dejaba de perderle la vista a los demás integrantes del mismo.

-¿Que pasa princesita? Envidia de que yo al menos disfruto del frio paramo mientras tú te amargas la existencia, pensando que algún día vivirás en un palacio de Luminous o de alguna otra opulenta ciudad de Kalos. –Sana aprovecho el sueño frustrado de Serena.

-Quizá no sea una princesa, pero al menos intento ser una chica ordinaria. –Serena contradijo. Cierto quizá soñaba muy alto pero al menos no era una salvaje como Sana.

-De eso no hay duda. –Kalem expreso. –Es más, ese es mi verdadero motivo por el que los chicos y yo estamos aquí. –Confeso sin miramientos.

-¿Ah sí…? ¿Y qué es lo que pretenden entonces? –Clemont declaro con toda la firmeza que pudo reunir. No era exactamente un muchacho que tuviese grandes dotes como peleador, el era un pensador no un guerrero. Aun así no pretendería huir. Haría lo posible por defender a su prima de estos rufianes.

-Vaya…mira nada más. Él cuatro ojos tiene agallas. –Trevor dijo, era curioso pues él mismol no aparentaba ser gran hombre.

-Por lo que veo el Dedenne quiere probar suerte enfrentándose a nosotros. –El Tierno, el hombre más grande dijo, Kalem por otra parte le interesaba poco. De hecho era más su interés Serena.

-Bueno ya que el sabiondo quiere probar suerte, porque no le cumplen su deseo, yo quiero hablar con Serena.

-Vamos Kalem ¿Podríamos al menos turnarnos, yo igual quisiera habla con ella? –Sana no tenia las mismas intuiciones que Kalem sino otras muy diferentes. Quizá darle una pequeña demostración de que las chicas también pueden usar los puños. Obviamente la peliamielada se vio intimidada por esto, sabía que Kalem y su banda eran unos entrometidos y unos maloras cuando se lo proponían, pero no pensó llegar a este grado.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡No te acercaras a Serena…! –Clemont era valiente aunque quizá necesitaba algo más que valor para superar esta prueba. Por otro lado la joven peliamielada llego a sentir miedo de verdad, aun cuando ella era mayor que el joven aprendiz, seguía siendo una chica y seguía siendo desconfiada de sí misma.

.

.

Los primos estaban rodeados, sin saber qué hacer y sin muchas opciones para conseguirlas. La primera opción de Serena era la de arrastrar a Clemont y escapar hasta el pueblo, mientras que este mencionado, pensaba distraer a los rufianes, lo suficiente como para que su prima escapase hacia la aldea y alertase a todos los posibles. Aun cuando las dos opciones tenía convenientes y desventajas, saber elegir no sería sencillo y menos rápido. Afortunadamente no sería necesario que ellos tomaran una decisión, menos los malvados al mando de Kalem.

A un santiamén de que se dieran las cosas; una ráfaga de viento veloz y agresivo, sacudió los pastizales y la vegetación circunvecina, esta ráfaga salvaje y extrañamente particular afecto también a los presentes. Cuando apenas hubiesen recuperado la noción de lo que ocurrió, un extraño sonido, hondo, hueco y lejando se escucho sonar por todo el lugar.

.

.

-¿Que fue eso? –Sana pregunto alertada al par de prestar atención a todas direcciones en el campo.

-¿No lo sé…parecía venir de todas partes? –Trevor respondió.

-¿Clemont…? –Serena le pregunto.

-Es…un rugido. –El joven erudito reconoció ese sonido como proveniente de un pokemon.

-¿Un pokemon salvaje…? –Serena pregunto, esperando la confirmación de sus sospechas.

-No. –Clemont expresó entrecerrando los ojos. –Se escuchó un poco más…más grande… –Su primo le respondió mientras todos observaban hacia el cielo en todas direcciones.

.

.

En menos de lo que podía esperarse, una nueva ráfaga, esta aun más violenta que la anterior, azoto con fuerza entre el grupo y los matorrales. En esta ocasión, los jóvenes pudieron ver una sombra oscurecer el cielo. Cuando percibieron esto, quedaron atónitos, apenas pudieron volver la vista en aquella dirección al cielo después de levantarse, solo para ver en el horizonte…una silueta negra que poco a poco creció en su campo visual. Fue entonces cuando aquella silueta tomo forma y un par de alas grandes y escamosas similares a la de un Dragoner o un Charizard, sin embargo, aquello ciertamente era mucho más grande para ser un pokemon como tal. No lo era. Y conforme se acercaba más hacia donde se encontraban, dicho ser, comenzó a tomar forma, una que fue reconocible para un Clemont aterrado e incrédulo.

.

.

-Es…es… –El chico quedo paralizado mientras Serena le prestó atención a ver qué es lo que él iba a decirle.

-¿Qué rayos es esa cosa? –Tierno cuestiono mientras empuñaba su arma; un mazo de guerra de vieja usanza.

-Clemont… –Dijo Serena al borde del pánico mientras enfoco a esa bestia y Fenekin no dejaba de ladrarle.

-¡Un DRAGON! –Clemont reacciono mientras agarro la mano de Serena y en una auténtica muestra de reacción o de pánico extremo, pesco a su prima Serena de la mano y en un agarre de muerte se lanzo a correr hacia lo matorrales fuera del camino, dejando atrás al grupo de Kalem y la carreta, lógicamente al ver a su ama escapar, Fenekin se lanzó a su persecución también. Sea por tontería, presunción o miedo, Kalem y su gente eligieron enfrentar a la amenaza invocando para eso de sus propios pokemons. Consecuentemente Kalem y su gente reacciono algo tarde para salir del camino del chorro de fuego que el dragón dejo caer sobre ellos, al momento de dar su primer vuelo de ataque. Serena y Clemont se tiraron al suelo escapando del calor infernal que quemo en su derredor, una roca les había escudado de haber sido alcanzados por el fuego directo, pero no evito que les dejase rodeados por las llamas y el humo.

-¡Cogh! ¡Serena! ¡¿Estás bien?! –Clemont pregunto entre toz y estornudos.

-¡Agth! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Eh…estoy bien! –Ella se encontraba alterada pero aun se mantenía en sí. – ¡Ah qué horror! …Esa cosa quemo todo y lo peor… ¡Estamos en una charca! –Ella se quejo debido a que habían caído a una ciénaga llena de fango y solo Arceus sabe que más.

-¡Vámonos de aquí, tenemos que volver a la aldea! –Dijo Clemont mientras se agachaba a recoger lodo de la ciénaga donde habían caído.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunto la joven mientras ambos se mantenían a gachas.

-El barro nos protegerá de las llamas, también nos mantendrá frescos y si nos arrastramos hasta llegar a la línea de arboles podremos correr hasta la aldea. –El genio rubio explico su estrategia, quizá era una alocada idea pero dado que su enemigo o atacante volaba…y lo peor de todo, devastaba desde el cielo con una lluvia de fuego, lo mejor era mantener el sigilo todo el tiempo posible. –Vamos sígueme.

-De acuerdo. –Serena se embadurno todo lo que pudo de lodo, aun pese a su negación no tuvo mejor opción que hacerlo, cuando termino de haberse enlodado…se dio cuenta de los hechos. –¡Fennekin! –En efecto la pokemon zorrita no estaba a la mano… ¿En donde se había quedado?

-No hay tiempo para ello Serena. Tenemos que escapar.

-Pero no puedo dejarla aquí Clemont No. –La discusión entre ellos fue interrumpida cuando el dragón paso volando mucho más cerca haciendo un sobrevuelo de reconocimiento, por suerte la estrategia de Clemont y la profundidad de la ciénaga habían sido suficientes para darle ventajas ante el primer sobrevuelo. Ellos se quedaron agachados mientras el dragón tomo posición unos cien metros al frente para descender. Arrojándose casi al impacto, la bestia increíble abrió camino en el área alrededor de su aterrizaje, donde el pasto se había acostado, las piedritas y gravilla lanzada con fuerza y la tierra hecha un penacho de polvo mientras el mismo Dragón descendía listo para rastrear la potencial comida que se encontraba ahí.

-¿Viste…lo grande que es? –Clemont se agacho nuevamente para quedar a la par de Serena por debajo de la línea del pastizal, ella no vio muy bien a la bestia pero tampoco estaba ansiosa de hacerlo. – ¡Vamos Serena tenemos que escapar! ¡¿Puede que Fenekin haya pensado lo mismo?! –Clemont sacudió a su prima, haciéndole reaccionar.

-¡No! ¡Ella no huiría sin asegurarse que yo haría lo mismo! –Serena era renuente. Ellos estaban hablando en voz baja, aun así…con esa bestia rondando cera, el más mínimo sonido seria delator.

-¡Por favor! ¡Ese dragón no se va a esperar a que decidamos esto! ¡Vámonos!

-¡Muere Dragón! –La voz de Tierno se escuchó a lo lejos, seguido de los gritos de batalla de Kalem y el resto de chicos, unos ataques fueron audibles indicando que los bandoleros habían liberado a sus pokemons.

-¿Están…luchado? –Pregunto Serena. Levantando incrédula la cabeza por encima del nivel del pasto.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero qué están haciendo esos locos? ¡Ese dragón va a…!

-¡Ahhh! –El grito de agonía de Trevor, así como el rugido de la bestia, mas el fuerte crujir de huesos y cuero retorcidos fueron escuchados en compañía, por los gritos de pánico de Sana. No hubo necesidad de preguntarse qué paso, la bestia se vio erguirse con el hocico manchado en sangre mientras un ataque de balas semilla hacia poco daño en su dura coraza natural. El dragón rugió bestialmente, Serena se quedo en shock mientras Clemont reacciono a tiempo para jalarla de nuevo a la maleza.

-¡Vámonos de aquí...ya! –Sin tiempo de esperar a que el dragón acabe con el grupo de Kalem y viniese a por ellos, Clemotn jalo a Serena de la mano y ambos primos corrieron por sobre los restos del pastizal quemado, como los matorrales y el resto del follaje espeso, mismo que les llegaba a la cintura, seguro que el pánico que llevaban encima los dejaba enanos. Difícilmente les costó atravesar todo el tramo que les separaba de la línea de arboles, habían mandado al Giratina toda la idea del sigilo. Eso convenía cuando el enemigo no sabía que estabas ahí, ahora eso no tenía sentido. Lo mejor era huir por su vida y el bosque de momento, ofrecía la mejor oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Sin darse cuenta del suelo donde pisaba los dos chicos voltearon a ver a sus espaldas, solo para ver al dragón terminar aparentemente de hacer algo en donde estaba, para luego alzar el vuelo con intenciones de buscarles.

-¡Se está alzando…! –Serena no vio al dragón, sino su sombra proyectada sobre el pastizal tomar vuelo.

-¡Corre más rápido! ¡No dejes que vea a donde vam-! –Clemont que iba al frente, presto atención a Serena mientras corría, sin embargo esto le impidió fijarse por donde pisaba. Consecuencia de ello, fue que se cayó de golpe, lo que hizo a Serena volver la vista hacia el frente ya estando cerca de la línea de árboles, para ver porque su primo se había callado tan rápido. Entonces, al igual que su primo; ella también se cayó pero al suelo. El sitio por donde iban a adentrarse al bosque, estaba en una empinada engañosamente bien disfrazada por el resto del pastizal y la línea de árboles a ras de tocarse con la punta de los dedos mientras las ramas frondosas de los mismos daban más espesura al sitio y junto con la hierba alta, hacían verse como un terreno nivelado.

Serena y Clemont rodaron por la empinada dentro del bosque dando vuelcos y golpeándose contra las ramas y raíces que se encontraban a su paso, en eses momento pasaron dos cosas, el buen numero de contusiones, raspones que tendrían al levantarse y que sus atuendos terminarían totalmente pardos y enlodados, además de llevarse un buen numero de ramas, hojas y demás hojarasca. Una vez cayeron al suelo ambos chicos, terminaron con la cara hundida en el fango al lado de una vereda dentro del bosque.

-Eso dolió… –Serena se quejó mientras levantaba la cara y la sobaba con su mano, a la vez que intentaba limpiar la mugre y el lodo, parecían un estupendo camuflaje. La capucha en su atuendo se había ido y su cabello amielado tenía hojarascas y ramitas por todos lados, sin olvidar lo alborotado que estaba.

-Mis lentes…creo que se han roto… ¡Oh no…no están! ¡Rayos! –Clemont había perdido sus gafas, no era un gran problema, pero le dificultaría enfocar un poco. Claro que eso no lo hacía un ciego.

-¡Fene! –El chillido de alegría de Fennekin llamo la atención de Serena. La joven levanto la vista al frente, solo para encontrarse con un par de ya familiares botas, se trataban en efecto de las botas del mismo forastero que había sido el centro de sus molestias y problema el día anterior y esta mañana. Así es; el mismo sujeto anónimo que en palabras de Serena; fingió ser un caballero pokemon. El hombre tenía en sus brazos a la Fenekin de Serena, misma que apenas vio a su ama salto a su encuentro para lamer su rostro ensuciado.

-¡Fennekin estas a salvo! –Serena no pudo evitar la sorpresa de abrazar a su pequeña Fenekin.

-¡Shhh! –La voz ronca y ahuecada del forastero le mando a callar. El hombre se arrodillo a estar cerca de los tres. Indico a ambos chicos señalando hacia arriba. Ellos se mantuvieron quietos mientras las ráfagas de aire menos violentado por la protección de los arboles se descargaba contra de ellos; la silueta del dragón paso veloz por un claro entre las ramas, el sol brillante fue opacado por el mismo monstruo que dio un segundo sobrevuelo para después y con un gruñido tan característico, emprendiese el viaje en dirección al sur. Una vez consideraron estar lo suficientemente seguros el forastero que había observado la partida del dragón volvió la vista hacia los dos jóvenes.

-"_Se ha ido_". –Por primera vez Serena y Clemont habían escuchado las palabras del mismo caballero, con la singularidad…de que al momento de hablar…su voz se escucho tan antinatural y gruesa que podría ser la voz distintiva de un espectro, mezclada con un hombre maduro y quizá una tilde muy metafísico.

-¿En nombre de Arceus…que eres tú? –Serena se levanto tomando a su Fenekin en brazos y apuntaba acusadoramente al forastero.

-Serena… ¿No crees que...? –Clemont comento pensando que era mejor evitar conflictos y prestar atención a lo que de vedad importaba.

-"_Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de ello". –_Dijo el caballero_. –"Tenemos que ponernos en marcha de vuelta a Vaneville_". –Demando el mismo mientras obtenía su espada por sobre su espalda.

-Caballero pokemon… ¿Ese…ese es un dragón? ¿No es verdad? –Clemont se levantó de golpe mientras veía al hombre de armadura.

- "_En efecto. Es un dragón; "Los heraldos de la muerte y la destrucción". Los mismos mensajeros del caos. Y ese en particular…se dirige hacia Vaneville._" –Dijo mientras se erguía en su altura total para luego buscar algo en sus bolsos de cuero.

-¡¿Va hacia Vaneville?! –Clemont entro en pánico mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, razón suficiente; Toda su familia se encuentra allí.

-Se dirige a nuestra aldea. –Serena estaba alterada mientras sostenía a su Fenekin. –¡Tiene…tiene que detenerlo! –Le dijo casi en un grito al mismo tiempo que el caballero develo aquel objeto que sostenía en sus manos; un silbato de exótica manufactura.

-Espera Serena. ¿No pretenderás enviarlo a él solo a enfrentar a ese dragón? –Clemont le dijo con cierta sorpresa, es decir…si estaba preocupado por su familia pero eso no justificaba del todo enviar a aquel hombre a la muerte.

-Es un caballero pokemon Clemont. ¿No es acaso una leyenda viviente que lucha por defender a los inocentes y desprotegidos de la fuerzas del caos? –Serena le respondió con toda la intención de hacer resaltar lo que dicho sobre lo que este hombre era, o decía ser. – ¿Entonces qué mejor para salvar nuestra aldea, que pedirle a un caballero pokemon nos ayude en una emergencia como esta? –Dijo mirando al hombre de armadura. Por más que Serena se estaba controlando, lo cierto es que estaba nerviosa, ¿Y si este hombre de verdad no era un caballero pokemon? ¿Qué sucedería entonces con Vaneville? ¿Y su familia, su tío Meyer y…y Bonnnie? ¿Qué hay de su madre…?

-_En efecto señorita Serena. Soy un caballero pokemon._ –La voz grave y sonora del mismo hombre les llamo con toda la normalidad que podía entonar en sus palabras. –_Sin embargo admito que es la primera vez que enfrento a un Dragón._ –Dijo mientras reunía en sus manos un par de gemas de colores distintos.

-No me diga que tiene miedo…héroe. –Demando Serena con fuerza y coraje. Estaba al borde del llanto mientras su Fenekin estaba asustada.

-_No sé qué haya leído o escuchado sobre los de mi casta…joven Serena, pero seguimos siendo tan humanos y en algunos casos…tan jóvenes como ustedes mismos._ –Sea por la seriedad de la situación o porque quizá ya había tolerado suficientes hostilidades de parte de la misma joven, el caballero le respondió con estas palabras. –_Nunca dije que me abstendría de detener al dragón. Moriré por Vaneville de ser necesario. Pero de nada servirá si no liquido al dragón._ –Sin dar más tiempo, "Ashes" como se autonombro cuando les conoció, se apartó unos metros de donde los primos se encontraban y una vez hecho esto, puso su silbato en la ranura del casco donde se ubicaban las fauces del Groudon y le su hizo sonar, el silbato emitió una leve tonada seguida por una ligera luz que emano del mismo instrumento, más que un silbato parecía una especie de ocarina. En cuanto la melodía en ese tono tan apacible, las dos gemas en sus manos radiaron brillantes y de ellas dos rayos emergieron, el caballero había invocado a un par de sus nobles compañeros de armas; dos majestuosos pokemons.

Uno de ellos era un majestuoso Charizard con armadura carmesí que compuesta de acero, cuero y hierro. Tan imponente aun sin esa armadura, el mismo pokemon podría pasar por un dragón, aunque cierto es que a primera vista las diferencias eran notables, esos dragones auténticos eran mucho más grandes y feroces que este pokemon. El segundo pokemon invocado fue un majestuoso Latias, una hembra para ser exacto. El mismo pokemon no llevaba más que una coraza de material reluciente en tonos cobrizos, latonados y semi, dorados, un armazón de correas de cuero ofrecían sujeción a este blindaje eficaz y ligero. Ambos pokemon rugieron firmes en su llamado, cada uno a su forma de actuar, Parecía que Latias era más dócil que Charizard siendo ambos quienes se inclinaron a saludar a su amo.

-_Deathclaws, Bianka…necesito de su ayuda_. –En un contraste del tacto humano…Ashes parecía tener un contacto y una comunicación mejor enfocada a los pokemons, siendo que ahora les estaba alentando a la batalla como si de un líder hablase a sus hombres previo a la lucha, lo curioso que una vez hecho este saludo no hubo más palabras pero el actuar del trio, daba a entender que estaban "dialogando". De más está decir que los mismo pokemons se mostraron conscientes del hecho, así que prestos y atentos demostraron su total colaboración con el caballero pokemon.

Mientras esto pasaba, Clemont y Serena estaban sorprendidos por lo que habían visto, de más esta decir que las dudas de la joven comenzaban a cerrarse poco a poco.

-¡Fantástico! ¡Un pokemon legendario, pensé que solo eran leyenda! Y mira además hay una Charizard de bue nivel. ¡Son grandiosos e imponentes! Oye Serena. ¿Crees aun, que un simple mercenario tendría la lealtad de pokemons de ese grado? –Clemont cuestiono realmente animado.

-Cuando salve a Vaneville del Dragón, puede que le crea. –Serena estaba asustada pero lo que vio ahora mismo le daba mayor confusión; si era un caballero o no, bueno quizá podía serlo, pero algo dentro de ella parecía molestarle, el sentimiento de la decepción.

.

ººº

.

A pesar de su tamaño, Vaneville contaba con una pequeña guardia de unos diez hombres. Cedidos por el Jarl o señor de la comarca de Tempera. Usualmente son los encargados de mantener el orden y la paz en la comunidad, sin embargo casi siempre se mantenían montando guardia en una atalaya a unos cien metros de la entrada de la ciudad. Usualmente se encontrarían cuatro de ellos patrullando la comunidad mientras dos montarían guardia en la misma, el resto en el cuartel. Para estos guardias el único percance moderado fue la visita del caballero pokemon acontecido el día de ayer sin embargo como ya habían sido aclaradas todas las cuestiones en atención al aludido, la rutina normal y monótona había vuelto al pueblo. Por des fortuna eso iba a cambiar notoriamente.

El guardia de la atalaya se encontraba haciendo su observación en derredor de la comarca. Sin embargo, algo llamo su atención…fue algo que venía desde el cielo, una especie de mancha oscura, lo siguiente que noto, fue como esa mancha tomo forma y velocidad dando como resultado a ¡Un dragón! El guarda estuvo petrificado y apenas tomo su cuerno de emergencia para tocar alerta, cuando una bola de fuego impacto de lleno contra la cima de la torre. El dragón se lanzo ahora contra la villa a su merced.

Cien metros hacia el sur, Bonnie reía apaciblemente mientras en compañía del bunnelby y el Chespin de su hermano, daban vueltas y vueltas cerca de la "entrada" principal a Vaneville, había pasto y setos con flores y unos troncos donde la gente podía sentarse. Para la pequeña que había terminado sus deberes del mediodía era fabuloso poder descansar un rato y más si lo hacía acompañada de sus amiguitos pokemons. Todo parecía ameno y pasivo, hasta que los Flechings que estaban cerca levantaron el vuelo estrepitoso y alarmado. Tanta fue su reacción de escapar, que Bonnie lo percibió y algo extraño le resulto lo anterior.

La niña observo como los Fletchings se alejaban y de inmediato tomaban dirección alterna en una forma improvisada y brusca, como si notasen al enemigo o amenaza venir. Entonces mientras los pokemons silvestres se alejaban, los domésticos como los que acompañaban a la niña le instaron a retirarse mostrándose muy alterados. Ella no les prestó atención, solo miro detenidamente como aquella enorme figura en el cielo volaba hacia su dirección. No hubo necesidad que ella recibiera un segundo aviso. Con el mismo temor que tenían ella y los demás testigos…que comenzaron a huir hacia la aldea o en direcciones diferentes como simples presas perseguidas.

Bonnie huyo hacia el interior de la aldea, más y más habitantes miraron atónitos al cielo, las campanas de alerta sonaron, la gente se aterro en una reacción en cadena. No solo ellos, pokemon también se alarmaron…muchos aunque fuertes, también estaban atemorizados con lo que veían…el caos encarnado…aquella bestia voladora que al primer momento que se permitió; abrió el espectáculo con un chorro de fuego cayendo despiadadamente sobre la aldea, haciendo camino sobre lo que encontrase. El fuego y las llamas hicieron suyas las edificaciones que alcanzo mientras la gente huía a raudales. Este poblado sería el primer festín de los dragones, y sus habitantes serían las golosinas perfectas.

Bonnie corrió todo lo que sus piernecitas pudieron permitírsele, por suerte el dragón o no le vio o no pudo alcanzarla…Arceus la cuidaba quizá, pues tras pasar por un portal perteneciente al mercado, unas manos la pescaron a tiempo de evitar la turba de gente la empujase al suelo. Aunque aterrada en su momento, Bonnie reacciono para descubrir que aquellas manos no eran otras que las de su tía Grace. Ella le sonrió mientras Bonnie contenía sus lagrimas del susto y su corazoncito latía a mil…Grace le acogió en su seno arrodillándose para protegerla.

El momento de calma fue roto cuando una bola de fuego increíblemente grande, destruyo un mirador de la guardia, lanzando al vigía hacia el suelo. Los gritos del hombre incendiado aterraron de nuevo a Bonnie, y en esta ocasión ni Grace pudo consolarla pues ella igual estaba asustada. Ambas familiares solo pudieron tirarse al piso mientras buscaban cobijo y calma a lado del edificio, Grace cubría a Bonnie con sus ropajes y la abrazaba con fuerza. No quería perderla. La niña se había quedado muda del susto, solo se aferraba a muerte a su tía, de momento el único atisbo de refugio existente.

Entre el pánico y el shock que esto implico, Bonnie no pudo evitar distinguir una figura en el cielo que se acercó exclusivamente a ellos ¿Es que acaso aquel monstruo gigantesco venía a por ellas…? ¿Esto estaba sucediendo acaso? ¿Dónde estaría su hermano y su papa? ¿Estaban ellos cerca para ayudarle a ella y a la tía Grace?

.

ººº

.

Ojos furiosos enmarcados en lo profundo del acero que ese casco poseía y que lanzaban furia impaciente, una figura de pie destacable de entre la multitud que huía…aquel hombre sin embargo no daba cuartel, miraba de frente al peligro mientras los demás huían, no se les podía culpar…ellos no eran de esta casta…ellos no habían sido preparados para la guerra. Sin dejarse intimidar por el poder destructivo del mismo oponente y estrujando sus puños con fuerza de hierro, el ahora develado caballero pokemon enfilo hacia donde la amenaza se encontraba.

.

ººº

.

Bonnie abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que aquella silueta no era más que un imponente Charizard en armadura, y no estaba ahí por simple azar, Serena y Clemont aparecieron a la brevedad bajándose del lomo del mismo pokemon.

-¡Bonnie! –La voz en coro de Serena y Clemont le llamaron…a su vez Grace reacción recuperando la noción de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Mama! –Serena apuro a su madre a que vinieran con ellos.

-¡Serena! ¡Hermano! –La niña fue abrazada por ambos chicos ante la mirada del pokemon dragón, que de inmediato gruño con indicación de que montasen a su lomo, quizá si se acomodaban bien podría llevarse a los cuatro; Serena y Clemont a su espalda y Grace sostenida por sus zarpas mientras ella misma sujetaba a Bonnie.

-¡Espera! –Serena interrumpió. -¿Qué hay de tu maestro? ¡ ¿Lo dejaras aquí a su suerte?! –Curiosamente ahora Serena cuestionaba por qué dejar solo al supuesto caballero pokemon, que de supuesto ya nada tenía.

-Serena él sabe lo que hace, además tiene a esa Latias con él. Seguro podrán los dos con el dragón. –Clemont intervino ya sobre el lomo del pokemon. –¡Vámonos! –Clemont tenía intenciones de dirigirse a la herrería, quizá su padre aún se encontraba ahí. Grace ordeno a su hija no hiciera más complicadas las cosas. Serena no tuvo opción. Se montó en el lomo de Charizard mientras se sostenía su primo y de las correas de la armadura, seguidamente Grace abrazo con fuerza a Bonnie y el pokemon la tomo entre sus garras para salir a toda velocidad.

.

.

.

.

El dragón percibió algo…una fuerza vital de gran valor…un Aura imponente. ¿Acaso había entre estos inmundos mortales alguien que valiera la pena? Pero…había algo más. En respuesta, una esfera de energía vino en su dirección, hábilmente el dragón la evadió con cierta sorpresa. ¿Un ataque desde el aire? En ese momento una bola de fuego impacto contra su costado, este venía desde el suelo. Si bien el ataque fue directo, no fue suficiente para dañarlo, al menos desvió su atención al mismo sitio. Un mortal le había lanzado ese grimorio. ¿Así que todavía quedaba un guerrero digno en este mundo? Curiosamente era del mismo de donde provenía esa Aura tan fuerte. Bien, un reto verdadero al fin.

El dragón dio un sobrevuelo de reconocimiento por sobre su potencial presa, estaba sola, sin nadie más que le brindase apoyo, vanidoso en su actuar no se molestó en hablar en el idioma de los mortales.

.

.

-_Hacía tiempo que no degustaba del sabor de la carne humana…ustedes nos son más que eso para nosotros…simple alimento_. –Aunque pareciera algo increíble la voz del dragón en ese tono áspero y grueso, ahuecado y alto en su volumen…casi espectral, era audible por prácticamente toda la aldea. La gente que se resguardaba aun en Vaneville no daba crédito a las palabras interpretadas por dicho demonio.

.

.

En las orillas de la misma aldea más precisamente en la casa de la alcaldesa. Grace junto con su cuñado y los hijos de ambos, estaban escondidos en la cocina. Charizard estaban montando guardia afuera. Esperando quizá el llamado de su maestro y esperando no demorase en hacerlo. Sabía que Bianka estaban con él, seguro usando su camuflaje para mantenerse en ascuas, sin embargo esta era la primera vez que alguien, pokemon o humano enfrentaba a un ser de Oblivion, un dragón…en cuanto… ¿Mil años? Obviamente era fuerte pero igual estaba preocupado por su hermana de batalla y por su maestro.

Dentro en la cocina, los chicos no podían dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. ¿Acaso esa cosa podía hablar? ¿Era él quien proclamaba esas horribles palabras? Bonnie no pudo evitar empezar a llorar aun mientras Serena y Grace intentaban tranquilizarla. Meyer y su hijo Clemont se mantenían firmes pero era obvio que estaban asustados, solo esperaban que aquel caballero y sus pokemons pudieran detener a ese mosntruo.

Antes la nula respuesta del contrincante humano, el dragón decidió terminar con esto dando una zambullida sobre el claro en medio de la villa donde aquel caballero estaba, Ashes ya había desenvainado su espada y su escudo y se dispuso a luchar contra el dragón. El mismo monstruo no vacilo y descargo la fuerza de su voz en un poderoso chorro de fuego…quizá más potente que el lanzado por Charizard, aquella lluvia de fuego arraso por completo el lugar y el mismo caballero fue envuelto por las llamas sin siquiera darle tiempo de reaccionar. Desde lejos el ataque demoledor fue observado por Grace y Meyer, que no estaban tan equivocados respecto a quien pudo haber sido la victima alcanzada por ese fuego infernal, en ese momento Serena y Bonnie no pudieron controlar su llanto apagado y lastimero. ¿Acaso…?

-¡_Fozz_! –Las llamas en su derredor fueron lanzadas con fuerza abriendo espacio al caballero pokemon quien se irguió sobre los residuos del fuego. Había utilizado un grimorio mágico, "escarcha", quizá no era potente pero consiguió extinguir el fuego. Casi de una forma impensable…el hombre dentro de esa armadura parecía parte sorprendido y parte animoso. Lo contrario fue la respuesta que el dragón tuvo y para coronarla, otra esfera de energía, choco de lleno en su espalda, el monstruo se sostuvo en el aire pero apenas se dio la vuelta para notar quien había sido su atacante, una saeta carmesí lo impacto de lleno, haciéndole perder altura. La respuesta fue obvia.

_-¡Bianka! ¡Dah Rod!_ –La orden el caballero pokemon fue clara…y certera. Latias rompió su camuflaje apareciendo a la derecha del dragón y a toda velocidad uso un placaje perfecto sobre el combatiente. El dragón rugió con fiereza mientras la pokemon legendaria se apartó al mismo tiempo que el monstruo usaba un potente chorro de fuego, mismo que comenzó a dirigir hacia su nuevo atacante. Casi en ese mismo instante, una estaca de hielo se clavó en el abdomen de la bestia, el proyectil venía desde abajo, de parte del caballero pokemon. –¡_Déjala en paz!_! –Obviamente el dragón no le hizo caso pero roció su poderoso aliento de fuego sobre el suelo en su dirección, lo que obligo a Ashes a encogerse y usar su escudo para desviar gran parte del daño recibido, acuclillado él pudo proteger al máximo su cuerpo aunque el calor asedio contra él dentro de esa armadura.

.

.

El dragón descargo su potente lanzallamas sobre la superficie donde Ashes estaba resistiendo. En ese momento, Bianka disparo un haz de Aura concentrado en un potente rayo, este resulto ser aún más efectivo que los las esferas de energía que disparaba, pues fijo de lleno a su enemigo y lo impacto lo suficiente como para derribarlo. El dragón se posó sobre el tejado de uno de los edificios principales del mercado de Vaneville, Bianka había tenido éxito al derribar a su enemigo a nivel del suelo, donde su maestro podría enfrentarlo directamente, sin embargo mantenerlo ahí implicaba sostener su ataque y ella estaba comenzando a agotarse, en parte porque la técnica que utilizaba implicaba un gran aliento, el cual ella necesitaría ceder para volver a respirar. Además, parecía…que el solo enfrentamiento contra esta cosa, le resultase ya un desafío para su propia Aura.

.

.

-¡THU HUM! –El dragón rompió el rayo de Aura con un potente rugido, el mismo parecía enviar además de un sonoro estruendo, una especie de aura maligna que no solo contrarresto la técnica de Bianka sino que la impacto a ella también.

-¡_Bianka_! –Ashes salió de entre las llamas de nueva cuenta, solo para ver como el aura del dragón había drenado la energía de su compañera pokemon. _–¿Es…Aura? Entonces… _–Por suerte, Charizard o mejor dicho Deathclaws entro en acción disparando su propio aliento de dragón, el cual encendió en llamas calcinantes. El chorro de fuego cayo de lleno sobre el monstruo mientras esta veía interrumpido su Thu Hum y Bianka se liberaba de su yugo solo para caer al suelo más precisamente en una carreta llena de paja, la cual no ayudo mucho a disminuir la fuerza del golpe.

.

.

Ashes corrió donde Latias había caído, la carreta se había destrozado por la fuerza del impacto por lo que un montón de tablas y paja habían cubierto a la pokemon legendario. El caballero removió todo escombro hasta que logro sacar a su pokemon de ahí, luego la arrastro fuera de los mismos restos para evitar cualquier incendio. Ella estaba entera, pero muy débil, parecía como si hubiese luchado durante varias horas o un día completo. Esto era extraño, pero aun así…Ashes consiguió de una de sus bandoleras una nueva gema y de nuevo toco el silbato.

Un rayo emergió de la gema misma que fue liberando su tonalidad amarillenta para volver pálida. El rayo se concentró al frente del caballero pokemon y momentos después un Pikachu con una especie de capucha blanquecí y aberturas para sus orejas además de unas franjas rojizas se materializo frente a ellos. El mismo parecía estar consciente de la situación bajo la que se encontraba pues de inmediato presto atención a su maestro con el fin de participar en la lucha y ayudar a sus hermanos de batalla.

.

.

-_Tannia. ¡Huggort Kabb!_ –Pikachu o mejor dicho Tannia, apresto la orden y comenzó a esprintar para ganar velocidad. El dragón que ahora se encontraba luchando contra Charizard no vio venir el proyectil eléctrico en el que Pikachu se había convertido. La descarga eléctrica fue sumamente efectiva sobre su oponente, sin embargo este no caería tan fácilmente, menos por una sabandija como esa. Usando la protuberancia de su cola como un mangual con picos; el monstruo lanzo un fuerte latigazo contra Charizard que fue atrapado con la guardia baja y la fuerza del golpe lo catapulto contra uno de los edificios aledaños, a donde por cierto…termino ingresando después de destrozar el muro de adobe y ladrillos _–¡Deathclaw!_ –Ashes dejo atrás a Bianka y tomando su espada a la espalda y su escudo en brazo emprendió la carrera.

.

.

Tannia evadió ágilmente los ataques de fuego y los golpes de cola del dragón mientras intentaba tomar una posición ventajosa para lanzarle un nuevo ataque de electrocución, quizá era hábil y su pequeño tamaño le daba cierta ventaja respecto a velocidad y sigilo, pero no podría evadir al monstruo para siempre, al igual que con Bianka, ella estaba comenzando a sentir su aura ser drenada por aquella aberración que relamía sus fauces entre aliento de llamas, seguro que querría devorarla como una golosina. Ella estaba asustada pero no dejaría a su enemigo ganarle.

Ashes corrió hacia donde el dragón estaba y encrespando su puño izquierdo concentro su aura hacia el siguiente grimorio. Un relámpago fue disparado de su manos extendida hacia el monstruo, este detuvo su aliento de fuego mientras la electricidad debilitaba sus fuerzas, aparentemente los ataques de electrocución parecían mermar su aura. Eso podría servir.

El monstruo ahora presto su atención en el humano, a quien intentó golpear con su cola de látigo, Ashes interpuso su escudo pero la fuerza del golpe fue tal que lo envió de bruces contra unos puestos del mismo mercado. Ahora, con el humano a su alcance, el dragón bajo al suelo, haciendo destrozos en su camino. Por golpe de suerte y en ayuda del caballero pokemon, una andanada de flechas provenientes del lado contrario tomo por sorpresa al monstruo escupe fuego. Al momento de virar dirección, una siguiente ola de flechas le tomó por sorpresa y es que se trataba de Meyer, el herrero quien asistido del capitán de la guardia local y los remanentes de este destacamento dispararon sus flechas en un intento por asistir al caballero pokemon. Lo más peculiar del caso, fue que Meyer era quien disparaba con más rapidez, y es que su arma no era más que una ballesta la cual de forma sumamente eficaz (por no decir única para los estándares de la época) solo tiraba de una manija para recargar la siguiente saeta.

La andanada de flechas si bien efectiva, seguía siendo insuficientes para derribar al monstruo a pesar de que ciertas saetas estaban envenenadas por gracia de la alquimia. La bestia quizá fue herida pero parecía que solo se había intensificado su ira, la cual dejo explotar en una potente bola de fuego que disparo hacia los atacantes, lo que les obligo a escapar cuanto antes de la zona de impacto, donde la bola de fuego exploto derramando el infierno en ese sitio. Situación que empeoro cuando el dragón volvió a dar una segunda pasada de lanzallamas intentando exterminar a todas las alimañas. Sorpresivamente un hacha de combate fue lanzada hacia su hocico desde el lado contrario en esta ocasión, la fuerza del golpe lesiono considerablemente la nariz de la bestia que lanzo un gruñido lastimero mientras volvía la vista hacia el lado contrario.

Ashes había surgido de los escombros de madera para saltar sobre el dragón pero en vista de la situación uso su arma de apoyo para golpearle, ahora con su atención por completo el caballero preparo una custodia mágica, a tiempo para evadir el aliento de fuego que el mismo dragón roció sobre él, por fortuna para Ashes, la ayuda estaba en camino. Tannia salto sobre el cuerpo del dragón y apenas este lo percibió sobre su cabeza, la pikachu se apreso con fuerza sobre uno de los cuernos de la bestia, acto seguido descargo una tanda de electrocución con todas sus fuerzas. El dragón sintió un auténtico dolor de cabeza en cuanto la descarga eléctrica azoto sobre su cabeza, en respuesta se sacudió como un perro intentando deshacerse de la pequeña peste, Tannia lucho con fuerza pero su intención de mantenerse sujeta impidieron que sugiera descargando su ataque.

Ashes surgió de entre las llamas cancelando su custodia y literalmente arrojándose a las quijadas de la muerte, pues apenas el dragón lanzo a Tannia lejos este intento apresarla en el aire y lo hubiera conseguido de no ser porque el hombre en armadura piso con fuerza sobre la abertura de los dientes inferiores al par que atrapaba los dientes superiores del monstruo con su escudo, siendo este el que le había salvado la vida. Ahora Ashes estaba atascado sobre las fauces del dragón, Tannia había sido interceptada por la mano salvadora de su maestro, quien le ordeno saltar a su escape bajando por el cuello de la bestia, ella asintió renuente, Ashes por su parte encontró la oportunidad de matar al maldito monstruo de una vez por todas.

El dragón intento usar su Thu Hum pero el fuego no emergió de su garganta, es como si el mismo se hubiese extinguido en sus entrañas, así que se limitó a usar su fuerza bruta para aplastar al humano en sus fauces, sin embargo esto no pudo ser posible pues el mismo había clavado una daga en su encía, aunque está prácticamente se había roto, la boca de ese engendro era dura como la roca, tendría que serlo para soportar el fuego que exhalaba. Ashes se encontró con este problema pero ahora era tarde, el escudo estaba cediendo mientras el dragón abría y cerraba las fauces en un intento por engullirlo o tomar la mejor forma de morderlo, el caballero pokemon era alto así que en parte esta altura le permitía cubrir buena parte de la extensión de la boca del dragón, sin embargo esto no estaba llegando a ningún lado y mientras su escudo le asistía, su daga rota intentaba hacer espacio entre los dientes, lo que estaba irritando ciertamente al dragón.

.

.

-No ganas nada con prolongar lo inevitable. Acepta tu destino humano…acepta tu derrota. –La voz espectral del dragón se escuchó con claridad a pesar de la aparente inmutabilidad en la lengua de este. Y de igual modo, era escuchado por el resto de la gente en Vaneville.

_-¿Quién dice…que reniego de mi muerte…? ¡Monstruo! ¡Eres tu quien se niega a aceptar la derrota…! _–Ashes respondió mentalmente, sin embargo su etérea voz y presencia no era tan fuerte como para ser audible para el resto de los testigos.

-¡Como…! ¿Has hablado…? –Sorprendentemente era ahora el dragón quien al mismo tiempo que lo percibía, parecía mezclar una suerte de emociones; rabia, histeria y… ¿Miedo…?

.

.

Casi de inmediato el monstruo insistió en aplastarlo pero Ashes se negó a permitirle eso, no moriría hoy…no dejaría que este monstruo de Oblivion lo venciera, quizás su pesar era suficiente razón para orillarlo a la muerte, pero si debía de morir…él se aseguraría de llevárselo consigo. En ese momento el dragón se vio recuperado en su capacidad de exhalar fuego, Ashes intento acabar con su enemigo pero no podía hallar la forma de hacerlo, el monstruo pronuncio las mortales palabras que proseguirían al potente lanzallamas.

.

/

.

Serena y Clemont corrían a toda marcha en dirección al mercado, la razón de esto, habían emprendido el rescate de su tío y padre respectivamente, con intenciones de sacarlo de ahí y dejar a los guardias y sobre todo al caballero pokemon hacerse cargo del dragón. En algún momento habían obtenido declaración del mismo dragón que más que dirigidas a ellos seguro las dirigía al mismo hombre de armadura que horas antes había sido revuelo en la aldea y motivos de rencor de parte de la jovencita de cabellos amuelados, aunque…claro; ella estaba hasta cierto punto arrepentida de haber sido tan grosera con él, pero ahora mismo no había tiempo para lamentaciones, primero lo primero; sacar al tío Meyer de esa locura, antes de que fuese herido o peor aún, muerto. Sin embargo ella y su primo no tenían idea del espectáculo del cual iban a ser testigos.

A unos metros de llegar al mercado donde se había desarrollado la batalla, un muro derrumbado y ellos tuvieron que parar de golpe incluso cayendo al suelo. La razón de esto, es que el dragón había derrumbado el muro mientras buscaba con que deshacerse del despojo humano que tenía atorado en las fauces, por asombroso que pareciera, el caballero estaba luchando con tal fuerza que estaba al par con el monstruo que le apresaba, los chicos en principio creyeron que sería el final del caballero pero en cuanto distinguieron que el mismo no solo resistía sino que golpeaba intentando herir al monstruo no podían creerlo, tanto Clemont como Serena quedaron petrificados por tal muestra de valía. Sin embargo si eso fue sorprendente lo visto a continuación los dejaría absortos de todo pensamiento.

Cuando el dragón finalmente pudo pronunciar sus palabras en un Thu hum, el fuego incandescente fue expulsado y dirigido contra su adversario que al hallarse inmovilizado en las fauces de la bestia, encontraría su escapatoria imposible, sería su fin aparente. El chorro de fuego fue expelido por el dragón que enfoco toda su fuerza y poderío en el vórtice de llamas que incluso acabo con los edificios que encontró en su camino. El calor se podía sentir hasta el nivel del suelo, donde Clemont y Serena tuvieron que llevarse las manos hacia el rostro para cubrirse de la temperatura y el brillo cegador.

Grande fue la sorpresa cuando en un momento después de que el dragón terminase de lanzar su poderoso Thu Hum, una armadura brillante al rojo vivo –En realidad sería algo más intenso, casi un tono radiante en dorado o amarillo, hablamos de una temperatura a la que el acero estaría próximo a fundirse– emergió de las fauces del mismo monstruo, el caballero pokemon había aprovechado el momento de breve sorpresa por parte del monstruo para romper el bloqueo en el que se encontraba y de inmediato, haciendo uso de su habilidad, lanzarse sobre el rostro del Dragón, sujetando del hacha anteriormente incrustada en el hocico del mismo y con un agarre de muerte, libero el arma de la carne facial del dragón, mientras tomaba posición sobre la cabeza del mismo.

Todo este suceso había durado apenas un par de segundos, momento en el que los primos reaccionaron y solo pudieron ver al caballero pokemon, enfundado en esa armadura ardiente, golpeando sobre el ojo izquierdo del monstruo con el arma, prácticamente enterrando su acero en la cuenca del mismo. La violencia del acto y el dolor que trajo al monstruo fueron suficiente para que de un arrebato de rabia aquella fiera de Oblivion golpease al caballero con su hocico apenas fallando al alcanzarlo con sus poderosas mandíbulas.

En un arranque de rabia, la bestia sacudió su cabeza hasta casi romperse los huesos del cuello, obteniendo con ello deshacerse del hombre acorazado que fue lanzado contra la pared de uno de los edificios, de modo similar a como Charizard había sido arrojado, encontrando resistencia en uno de los comercios aledaños al cual ingreso rompiendo el techo de par en par. La fuerza del impacto y las consecuentes lesiones, producto de aquella caída, parecían indicar el final para el caballero pokemon, no contento con aquello, un chorro de fuego; cortesía de aquella bestia y la edificación en si se convirtió en una llamarada. Los jóvenes había visto todo esto apenas intentando darse una oportunidad de procesarlo, cuando el mismo dragón enfoco su mirada en ellos. Estaba furioso pero no había perdido la razón, ese mísero humano vendió cara su derrota, cegarlo a medias fue quizá el mayor daño recibido hasta ahora. Necesitaba comida.

.

.

-¡¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?! La potencial comida del dragón fue interrumpida por aquella voz que demando con fuerza. Apenas volvió la vista hacia el edificio, las puertas principales del antiguo comercio se abrieron de par en par, revelando la salida del mismo hombre acorazado de entre los llameantes escombros…caminando con demasiada normalidad y firmeza como para indicar sus buenas condiciones, pese a la previa destrucción sometida. Su armadura había perdido el color radiante de la alta temperatura, ahora se encontraba de vuelta a su tradicional tono oscuro metálico-grisáceo, aunque esta apariencia podía ser engañosa, ya que el vapor y humo expedidos de la misma coraza indicaban que aún se encontraba a altas temperatura.

.

.

Sosteniendo con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, ahora libre de su funda y sosteniendo con fuerza el hacha de batalla en la otra mano; armado y listo para matar. Sin embargo, pese a la fiereza de su "resurgir" la armadura daba señas de los daños soportados. El mismo casco que había sido objeto de discusión entre Serena y sus familiares y el mismo que le daba ese aire de misterio e intriga se ha había partido y apunto estaba de desprenderse, parte de la visera había sido abollada y una pronunciada cuenca daba fe de la humanidad de su usuario; piel morena, parcialmente cocida por las llamas, sin embargo nada más allá de una ligera región aledaña al ojo derecho dejo ver para luego proseguir el metal templado que se había fundido parcialmente.

La capa carmesí había dejado de existir para volverse cenizas que habían caído en el fragor de aquel infierno desatado, solo el metal y sus amarres quedaban, el fuego había derretido algunos de los remaches y carbonizado todo material no metálico en la superficie de esta. Aun así, él estaba listo para luchar o morir.

.

.

-¿Es eso lo mejor que tienes…? –Con furia en sus palabras, desafío al dragón. – ¿Es esa tu verdadera fuerza? ¡Vamos…maldito dragón…! ¡Muéstrame tu verdadero poder! ¡Sin magia…y sin elementos…solo la fuerza bruta…tu y yo! ¡A muerte! –Como si el mismo dragón entendiera el significado de duelo a muerte, prefirió aquello que simplemente rodear en llamas al adversario, pero por lo visto solo con la fuerza podría acabar con él. Parecía que en serio estaba aceptando su oferta, pues ambos comenzaron a dar un rodeo…como si fuesen dos gladiadores en espera de reiniciar su duelo.

.

.

Lo visto ahora por los primos era increíble, sin duda alguna y para Serena…quizá la máxima revelación…pues; aquel hombre de armas, supuesto forastero de poco fiar, había no solo aceptado defender Vaneville con su vida, sino convocado a sus aliados pokemon a batirse en duelo contra aquel monstruo y ahora entablaba lucha contra este demonio a fin de defender su aldea no tanto por intentar ganar algo a cambio, a fin de cuentas esto era suicidio, sino por el deber; el auténtico deber de los verdaderos héroes, como los caballeros pokemon. Ella había obligado a este campeón a luchar con todas sus fuerzas y como les habían dicho en su momento; él no era más viejo que ellos, quizá por unos cuantos años de diferencia y aun así había mostrado valor y fuerza en todo momento. En definitiva él era un caballero pokemon. A Serena ya no le quedaba ninguna duda.

Ahora…más allá de la culpa, era el temor, temor porque ese caballero, se encontraba desafiando de tú a tú a ese dragón…y estaba dispuesto a morir por defender a la comunidad, una que por cierto no le había dado su completa confianza y gratitud en su momento. En serio que algo dentro de la mente de la joven dirigió parte de sus pensamientos a señalar lo malagradecida que fue con este hombre. De cualquier forma el daño estaba hecho, solo esperaba y rogaba a Arceus que aquel campeón pudiera salir invicto de la contienda.

.

.

-¡MUERE…DOVHAKIN! –Después de esperar demasiado tiempo en su rodeo desafiante, el dragón enfurecido clamo un nombre; un título. Algo que seguro nadie había escuchado nunca.

.

.

Una vez más, como si esto lo viésemos a una velocidad increíblemente lenta con el fin de captar todo detalle; El dragón encrespo sus fauces, retrajo su cabeza y se abalanzo hacia su enemigo abriendo sus enormes mandíbulas. Serena se llevó las manos a la boca mientras Clemont no podía soportar tener que ver aquello, Meyer así como los guardias supervivientes se encontraban próximos a llegar justo a tiempo para ver aquello y los pokemons seguidores de su amo estaban a punto ya de responder en defensa del mismo, entonces el dragón se lanzó a por su presa, pero justo…en aquel momento, el guerrero preparo su contrataque oportunamente, en el instante previo a ser liquidado; Ashes bloqueo el mordisco del dragón, golpeando con tremenda fuerza el hocico de la bestia con ayuda del hacha, apenas consiguió esto, respondió utilizando su espada la cual; de una estocada, enterró en la nariz de la bestia y aprovechando la inercia del monstruo, tras ser herido, se subió sobre su hocico por segunda y última vez. Los jóvenes primos, apenas podían creer lo que veían ante ellos mismos; era asombroso.

Ashes se aferró sobre la cabeza del dragón mientras este intentaba atraparlo nuevamente con sus fauces, pero asistiéndose del agarre en la espada clavada, el caballero pokemon golpeo e incrusto con fuerza su hacha sobre la frente y cabeza del monstruo, en repetidas ocasiones, hasta el punto de abrirse paso mientras azotaba sobre el dragón. Sangre fue expulsada por las brutales heridas y los ahora cegados ojos tras romper la espada y usar esta como arma cegadora de la bestia, dejando incrustada la hoja en la cuenca del ojo, fruto de una autentican ejecución. Para finalizar esta; Ashes sujeto su hacha con ambas manos y llevándola a si mismo, lanzo un poderoso rugido mientras utilizando la inercia de su salto final, dejaba caer un mortal golpe de coronación, sobre la cabeza del dragón.

El golpe fue brutal y a pesar de la pequeñez del arma y su usuario, el resultado fue inmediato. El dragón cayó finalmente, muerto…tras desplomarse en el suelo, soltando el cuerpo y dando los últimos espasmos de vida para luego, quedar inmóvil, derribado en el mercado central de Vaneville. Ashes se encontraba aun sobre la cabeza del ahora derrotado monstruo, y solo después de haber transcurrido apenas unos momentos para asegurarse de que el infeliz estaba de verdad muerto, dio un salto bajándose del enorme cuerpo. Frente a él; los dos primos que lo habían hecho venir hasta aquí, impactados, con las miradas estupefactas y sus barbillas caídas. Él no dijo nada…no es que tuviera muchas ganas de hacerlo. Su decadente armadura y el casco con aquella visera partidos, apenas y resistían, aun así su rostro siguió en el anonimato. Finalmente tomo su arma y la retiro de la carroña, el hacha emergió bañada en sangre y sesos de la bestia, sin embargo; apenas retiro esta…algo paso con el cuerpo del dragón.

Para cuando Meyer junto con los guardias sobrevivientes, Grace junto con Bonnie escoltadas por Bianka, y Tannia que habían sido asistidas por Deathclaw, llegaban al lugar donde tuvo sitio aquel encentro, pudieron ser testigos de cómo, el cuerpo del dragón comenzó a arder en llamas sin causa aparente y de su piel y carne, cenizas resplandecientes se volvieron, así como un poderoso viento, el cual surgió del cadáver que en medio de radiante luz comenzó a incendiarse, sin embargo, este solo se convirtió en un vórtice arremolinado que fue inmediatamente disparado en dirección al caballero pokemon quien fue tomado por completa sorpresa.

Todos se asustaron cuando este torrente de luz y llamas fue a impactar contra el hombre acorazado, descubriéndose en el momento, que en vez de dañarlo, parecía más bien ser absorbido por el mismo. Aquel torrente etéreo, acabo casi tan pronto como inicio, un fuerte estruendo y el caballero pokemon cayó sobre sus rodillas, llevándose las manos a su cuello…como si intentase recuperar el aliento, de momento el casco le fue insoportable, estaba seguro que si seguía usándolo iba a sofocarse, por lo que llevándose las manos al resto de la cabeza, intento quitárselo apenas con fuerzas suficientes.

.

.

-¡Clemont ayúdame! –Serena ordeno a su primo. Este tardó en reaccionar.

-Que… ¿Que? –El aprendiz de herrero fue tomado con guardia baja mientras veía a su prima acercarse al caballero y sujetarlas amarras del casco.

-¡Se está ahogando! ¡Ayúdame! –Ella demando. Clemont observo y entonces sujeto el hacha del caballero.

-¿Que haces? –Cuestiono al ver a su familiar recoger dicha arma para luego sostenerla apuntando al anónimo, al parecer era más pesada de lo que aparentaba.

-¡Mantenlo quieto! Hay que desencajar los remaches que sujetan su visera. Si se la quitamos podrá respirar. –Clemont ordeno mientras ayudándose de ambas manos intentaba colocar la pica del arma entre la comisura de la visera a fin de hacer palanca. Sin embargo eso no fue necesario. Deathclaws, hizo acto de presencia empujando al rubio y a Serena, seguido a esto, uso sus fuertes garras para arrancar la visera del casco, liberando así a su maestro.

.

.

Finalmente el caballero pokemon encontró libertad y aire para poder respirar. La luz del día resplandeciente le tomó por sorpresa mientras su vista enfocaba de frente a un metro aproximadamente, a la jovencita de nombre Serena, quien lo observaba entre nerviosa y afligida, lentamente pudo abrir su campo de enfoque y distinguir a Deathclaws quien la había ayudado. Sus guantes metálicos sin embargo apenas y pudieron pescar a Serena.

La joven finalmente pudo ver claramente quien era aquel hasta entonces "misterioso" caballero pokemon. Frente a ella; el rostro de un hombre, no…un joven…apenas unos años mayor que ella, justo como lo había dicho, de tez morena; lacerada y quemada por el intenso calor, cabellos negro azabaches parcialmente carbonizados y ojos de color castaño claro cuyo brillo parecía ausente en este instante que le observo fijamente. El ceño en su rostro más allá de cualquier prejuicio estaba desgastado, agotado, muerto de cansancio, grandes ojeras de tono grisáceo opaco rompía el tono moreno pese a las llagas que se habían formado en la periferia de las cuencas donde el metal había hecho contacto con la piel, misma que había perdido tinte de bronceado, quizá debido a su confinamiento. Cicatrices perceptibles en su rostro develaban su violento pasado, una de sus mejillas se encontraba cortada debido a la reciente lucha, sangre salpico en derredor de su frente, escurriendo de esta para mezclarse con el sudor producto de la batalla.

A ojos de la joven ojiceleste, quien miraba por primera vez; encontraba cierto lo que este hombre le había relatado y descartaba por completo lo que había leído. Este era un verdadero caballero pokemon, templado en batalla y curtido por el dolor y la perdida, ¿Cuan estúpida e infantil había sido hasta ahora? Lentamente ella noto como lagrimas comenzaban a derramarse por aquellos ojos tan controvertidos, inexpresivos medio muertos y a la vez; ¿Tiernos y Cálidos? Una seña particular pudo apreciar en todo ese lienzo llamado rostro, desentonando o quizás sobresaliendo en todo aquel conjunto de lesiones y heridas; un par de marcas diferentes a las cicatrices, se dibujaban en su rostro; patrones iguales en forma de Z, ubicados simétricamente a cada lado de su nariz en la zona superior de sus mejillas. Tan centrada estaba en este último hallazgo, que las primeras palabras del mencionado en aquel timbre sub-real, la tomaron por sorpresa.

.

.

-Tus ojos…son…iguales…a los…a los de…ella… –En todo momento los labios del aludido nunca se movieron. Serena miro como los ojos del caballero perdían enfoque mientras sus parpados pesados se cerraban y este se desplomaba yéndose al suelo de costado. La joven y los demás presentes así como los pokemons que le servían, acudieron de inmediato en su auxilio.

-¡Espera…resiste por favor! –Fueron las suplicas de la joven ojiceleste perdidas en lejanía y penumbras de la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARA…**

.

.

.

/

.

.

Y hasta aquí termina esta épica continuación. Quizá fue demasiado tardado la espera, pero al menos creo que esta continuación lo compensara lo mejor posible. Antes de que alguien objete respecto a la tendencia de crossover que iba originalmente dirigida, creo que no tengo más que decir, que considere mejor centrar el crossover en otra franquicia de juegos RPG más icónicas del estilo occidental, en todo caso no dejare pendiente los aportes que SAO pueda ofrecer, más que nada para hacer de este fic una historia más mixta y complementaria.

Enfocándose a temas serios, creo que este tipo de continuación en serio representa una gran inversión de tiempo y trabajo por lo que siendo realista, no mueran por la continuación ya que de ser el caso tendrían que esperar otro año para ello. Esto debido a que hay otros fics que necesitan atención y viendo la necesidad de actualizar, posiblemente las continuaciones las vaya organizando de forma equitativa, si será tardado pero creo que el peso que tienen las continuaciones lo valen, ustedes pueden dar su opinión en los rewievs. Por el lado de la historia quizá sea algo predecible pero quizá lo haga interesante, eso dependerá que tanta demanda tenga este fic.

Bueno, creo que eso sería todo de momento queridos lectores. Manténgase firmes. El tsunami de continuaciones aún no termina. Terminará técnicamente, cuando todos los fics pendientes sean actualizados, pero creo que tendré que cerrarlo con la continuación de Fetiches.

.

.

Les ha narrado Sato Vampire, ahora Metal Warrion; manténganse firmes.

.

.

**El arte de la espada**

**Escrito por Sato Vampire/Metal Warrion**

**Continuación escrita a partir del 24 de diciembre del 2014.**

**Borrador final terminado el 1 de agosto de 2015.**

**Edición realizada por Tamashi Kishiu a partir del 20 de diciembre de 2015**

**Revisión y edición final por Metal Warrion el 4 de enero de 2016.**


End file.
